The Snake
by Mistclaw
Summary: When Mustang takes Hawkeye, Ed, Al and Armstrong on a vacation in the woods strange things begin to happen, beginning with what was once a dead snake. Parental EdxRoy and sick Ed, zombies shall come in later.
1. Chapter 1: The Camping Crew

**This is my new story called the Snake, it came to me in a dream and I couldn't wait to get the first chapter done. It was supposed to be longer but I'm splitting it into two chapters, since I'm tired and don't like long chapters. **

**Let's just say snakes have a big part in this story, and there will be some zombieness so I'll probably rate this T or M, cause it might get kinda graphic and scary. I know if I were to be thinking about this when I was younger I would be in therapy (but wait I am in therapy for being scared of something lol)**

**Hope you like it and don't worry I'll still work on Blood upon the Snow, when I have free time I'll do that. **

**Ed and I you!**

**:3  
**

* * *

The Camping Crew

Brown and dark red leaves drift around the car as it drives slowly down the old dirt road. I sigh and look out the passenger side window, looking at the leafless trees blowing in the cool autumn breeze. Major Armstrong had told us that he knew a little place in the woods near a small town that was a peaceful little haven from the hustle and bustle at Central. The promise of peace was too much to turn down, so I had decided to come along on the little vacation.

I had even convinced Fullmetal and his brother to come along with me, Hawkeye and Armstrong. I was almost regretting bringing poor Ed out into the cold forest. A couple days before he had caught a cold, or maybe even the flu, when I told him to stay with Alphonse in Central he had refused, saying staying in a cabin in the woods was no different than sleeping in the barracks. I could agree with that completely.

I look into the back seat, seeing Ed practically shoved in between Armstrong and Al, huddling under a fluffy red blanket and shivering. Occasionally he would cough or sneeze but that was the only sounds he had made the whole ride. Well it had been pretty quiet except for the major giving Hawkeye directions.

"Almost there camping crew!" Armstrong booms, making Ed practically smash his head on the roof of the car. He narrows his eyes and looks up at the major.

"Camping crew?" He asks voice rough and scratchy from all his coughing. I can't help but laugh at Armstrong's face; he's completely serious about the name of our little group.

"Indeed Edward, we are going camping and we are a small crew, hence the name." He huffs and crosses his arms receiving a small sigh from Ed.

"You gotta be kidding me." He sighs and looks at me, pointing a finger at the major. "You won't let him name our vacation something that ridiculous."

"Well it's better than anything you could come up with Fullmetal." Ed growls weakly, knowing he's defeated. I watch as he buries himself deeper into his blanket, eyes narrowed into golden slits.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep, wake me when we get there." He closes his eyes and is out like a light. I smile and turn back to look out the windshield, seeing a cabin with beautiful oak paneling getting larger and larger. The cabin looks pretty big, with a garage attached and a second floor practically hanging off the edge of the main house, supported only by large steel beams.

"It's very pretty major." Hawkeye says from the driver's seat, turning into the rock drive way over to the garage.

"Yes, it's been in my family for generations. Here I'll get the garage door for you lieutenant." Armstrong opens his door and steps out; lifting the garage door like it weighs nothing at all. Without the majors bulk taking up the backseat Ed falls to the side, snoring lightly and curling up under the blankets.

"Alphonse you'll carry him in right?" I ask as Hawkeye pulls the car into the large garage, careful not to hit the major, not like it would do anything.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll get better during this vacation. Thank you for inviting us." Al bows his head and I smile.

"No problem, the more the merrier." He laughs and opens his door when the car comes to a stop, stepping out to gently lift his brother in his large arms. Ed stirs slightly and curls up against Al's chest, looking so small against his younger brother's gleaming silver armor.

"You can set him down on the couch right next to the back door Alphonse!" Armstrong calls, closing the garage door with almost no effort. I get out and move around to the back of the car, opening the trunk and grabbing some of the luggage. Hawkeye comes over and grabs the rest, slamming the trunk shut with her free hand.

"Colonel!" Al calls, voice high pitched in terror. I run through the door leading to the house and drop the luggage on the floor, looking around the large room for any danger.

"Alphonse, are you and Fullmetal okay?" I walk over to them. Ed is waking up slightly on the couch, groggily opening his eyes and sitting up, yawning loudly. Well Fullmetal's okay, but what caused Al to be so scared.

"There's a dead snake in the middle of the floor." Al points to where a small gardener snake lies motionless on the wood floor.

"Al grow up, it's just a little snake." Ed yawns and flops back down on the couch, turning his back on everyone.

"But brother snakes are so gross and scary. They eat poor little mice." Al says in a small voice. Ed turns back to face him, sighing.

"Of course that would be why you hate snakes." His sentence is ended by a fit of coughing, wracking his small body. Al sits down in front of his brother, gently patting Ed's back in an attempt to make the coughing end. As soon as it does Ed groans and falls back onto the couch, looking completely exhausted.

"I'll get rid of this snake okay?" I walk over to the snake, lying innocently on the floor. I narrow my eyes and pick it up by its tail tip; feeling chills creep up my spine as I walk to the back door and open it with my other hand.

"You are pretty creepy aren't you?" I ask it. Of course I get no response as I fling the body into the fallen leaves near the back door, watching as the body sinks into the dead leaves. I turn to get back into the house when I hear the rustling of leaves next to me. I turn around and watch as the once dead snake slithers out of the leaves, coming towards me with milky white eyes glazed over with death.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Alive

**So sleepy...lol I wrote this at 5 in the morning and I hope it's okay. My friend Animer334 is going to help me with the story, she'll probably write the next chapter, but the whole plot will stay the same cause we both think it's awesome. **

**Yeah sorry if theres to much blood and swearing in this chapter, I'm uber mad at my druggy cousin and want to beat her over the head with a lawn chair. Don't ask why I hate her cause then I'll just vent to you in a massive message.**

**Hope you like it and thank you for the favs and comments :3**

**Ed, Animer and I all you!  
**

* * *

Still Alive

"What the hell?" I back away from the snake, watching its decaying body slither over dry leaves towards me. Its tongue is flicking through the air like a whip, making a horrible hissing sound as it cuts the air. I look down next to the door and see a large brick, lying half buried in leaves. I reach down and unbury it, throwing leaves into the snakes face.

When I look back the snake is inches away, opening its mouth, long white fangs glistening in the fading sunlight. I walk over to it, narrowing my eyes, and smash the brick right in the middle of its lean body. There's a loud snap and the snake goes limp as its spine breaks.

I dust the dirt from my hands and walk back into the house, leaving the door open a crack to let in some fresh air. I look around the large living room and see Ed still lying on the couch, coughing weakly in his sleep. Al's next to him, rubbing his back gently and murmuring soothing words. I walk past them and into the kitchen where Armstrong and Hawkeye are sitting at the small dining table.

"Get rid of that fearsome snake." Hawkeye asks, taking a sip of her coffee. I smirk and sit down in the chair across from her.

"That thing wasn't dead when I threw it out, damn snake was still moving." They look at me strangely.

"It was moving?" Armstrong asks, raising an eyebrow. I'm about to say something when I'm cut off by loud hacking coughs. We all look into the living room to see Ed sitting up on the couch, body shaking with powerful coughs. Al's smacking his brother's back as hard as he can without breaking his spine. Ed is still coughing, eyes wide as he gasps for air through this horrible fit. I stand up and run over to them, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Fullmetal; cough what ever it is up." I say encouragingly. He nods showing that he heard me over his horrid coughs. Hawkeye appears beside me with a towel, holding it close to Ed's mouth. With one final cough what ever was in his lung gets spat out onto the towel. As soon as he's done he falls back onto the couch, panting and gasping for breath.

"Armstrong, can you bring in some water?" I call into the kitchen, there's a reply but I'm too focused on Ed to notice. The thirteen year old looks pale, beads of perspiration dotting his brow. Armstrong comes in with the water and Al helps his brother sit up. Ed grabs the glass and drains the cup quickly, almost like he hasn't had water in days.

"How do you feel Edward?" Hawkeye asks as she takes the empty glass from Ed's hands. He looks at her with tired gold eyes, without any words we all know how sick he feels.

"You should rest Ed, I'll go get you some blankets and pillows okay?" I ask gently. He nods and lies back down on the couch, closing his eyes and taking in gasping breaths. I quickly leave the room and run down a small hall towards the cupboard that Armstrong said had blankets and pillows. I grab a thick blanket and two pillows in my arms and carry them back.

It looks like Ed's asleep, his breaths are slow and deep and his expression looks almost peaceful. I smile and drape the blanket over his sleeping form then lift his head to put one of the pillows under it. He doesn't wake up and just stays limp on the couch.

"If anything happens to him Al come and get us okay?" I say, he nods and looks back at his brother, worry glowing in his soulful eyes. Hawkeye, Armstrong and I walk out of the room towards the kitchen; we need to talk about this.

"Roy the boy's really sick. We have to leave and get him to a doctor." Hawkeye says as soon as we enter the small room.

"I know, but all the shops are closed in the town by now, including the doctor's office. The closest place is a couple of hours away but by the time we get there they'll be closed." I sigh and rest my head in my hand.

"We could leave first thing tomorrow." Armstrong suggests. The whole little vacation has ended so abruptly, but Ed's health is more important than relaxing in a log cabin in the woods.

"Yeah let's do that." I sit down in the nearest chair, feeling defeated at how useless I am. I can't take the poor kid to a doctor until tomorrow, but tonight I can make sure he doesn't die or anything.

"So continue about that snake colonel." Armstrong sits next to me, a serious expression on his face.

"It was coming towards me so I smashed it with a brick." I say simply, shrugging my shoulders. Just then there's a scream from the living room. We instantly run from the kitchen to see Al standing protectively over his brother. We look at what Al is pointing at and I gasp in shock at the sight.

The snake that I had just smashed with the brick is slithering towards the couch were Ed is lying, mouth open to lets its tongue flick through the air. Blood stains the wood floor as it drags its broken body towards them.

"Al, whas goin on?" Ed opens his eyes, voice slurred with sleep. His blurry eyes follow our gazes and land on the snake creeping closer and closer to him. His eyes widen in confusion and terror, looking at the broken snake on the floor. With a cry of terror Al steps forward and smashes the snakes head in with his large metal foot. Blood splatters the floor and the armor, the snake twitches once under the massive weight then is still.

"Brother I'll be back; I need to clean my foot off." Al hops on one foot out of the room towards the bathroom. Ed is staring at the snake in confusion then he looks over at us.

"That's the dead snake right?" He asks in a rough voice. I nod and he sighs, closing his eyes and falling back onto the couch.

"I thought you said you smashed that thing." Hawkeye whispers. I look at her with a horrible feeling of dread creeping up my spine.

"I did though."


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**This chapter was written by my friend Animer334, since she's helping me with it and uploading the chapters up on her DA account too. I have so much homework and her help is going to make doing it easier. I really like this chapter and hope you all like it too. She'll probably write the next one too but I'll take it up after that. **

**Ed, Animer334 and I you all  
**

* * *

The Beginning

I was sure that I would be shaken for hours about the death-defying snake. I knew everybody felt the same. It was amazing how Ed had fallen asleep within ten minutes of the snake's death. I wondered how he could sleep with all the nerve wracking excitment rolling through the room. I scrubbed harder and harder, trying to rub the scarlet stains out. _Hold did I get stuck doing this job?_ I wondered. _Hawkeye's a better cleaner than me._ Al was beside me, patiently scrubbing the stains out-while glancing up at Ed's sleeping form periodically.

I could tell that he was getting worse, and fast. None of us had the proper training to identify the disease. I hoped that we could get him to a doctor in time-not like that, but just so that he dosen't have to be hospitalized. God knows that that kid can unleash a piece of hell on Earth whenever he's unhappy. I know I had seen it plenty of times. Ed let out a soft moan as he turned on the couch so he was facing Al and I, instead of the back of the couch.

_How did he get sick so fast?_ His hair was slightly matted on his face due to the cold sweats that had appeared all down his face and neck. Even in his sleep, coughing would come in waves and fits and cause uneven breathing. Of course, his breathing was already pretty uneven and raspy for being asleep. _We have_ **got** _to get him to a doctor._ "Mustang?" The hollow, yet calming voice of Al pulled me out of my revere of thoughts.

"Yes, Alphonse?" I answered. "Do you think Brother's going to alright?" Al asked tentivily. "That's a stupid question to ask, Al. Of course he'll be okay. That kid's been through a lot worse." I jokingly replied. "I know. It's just that..." Al trailed off quietly. "What is it?" I asked. "I've really never seen brother look so...weak...and I can't do anything." Al said, bowing his head as he does when he's worried. I reach over and put my hand on Al's shoulder so that it makes a satisfying clang.

"You know that Ed would be mad if he head you say that." I smirked. "Cheer up. It'll be alright. I promise." Al lifted his head and pointed his glowing glaze at me. "Thank you." He replies thankfully. "Now, let's..." g-_knock, knock, knock!_ I look up, bewildered and annoyed at the interruption of the knocking. Hesitantly, I get up and lumber over to the door. I groan slightly because of the stiffness in my legs from sitting and squatting so much.

I grab the door knob, turn it, and open the door. "Hel-la-oo?" My voice akwardly bobs in octives as I see the five people on the doorstep. And I'm using the word 'people' loosely. They had ash-grey skin that made their hair stand out in stark contrast. Their skin also held no blemishes or scars of any kind. I could look closer and see almost a green tent in the underlayer of their skin. It was frightening. Their nails looked as if they had been given special steroids and then cut verdically with a mini chainsaw.

Their nails were a smoker's yellow...and sharp. Most of them had loose, torn, dishelved, tattered, or dirty clothing. Some had all of those elements. Some had only a few. They all had dirty sneakers and oily, tusseled hair to match. I stood there, not knowing what to do; and far too shocked to listen to my right mind that was screaming at me to shut the freaking door.

"Hello?" Was all I could think to say. The zombie in front made a sound that I could only think to describe as a grunt and made a half-attempt at smiling. It came out as a horrifing gorilla grin-compelete with with yellow decaying teeth. I stumbled back, again going against my better instinct to just shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Windows and Doors

Animer334's author's note

A/N Hey everybody, this is the first time for me to do an a/n at the beginning for my story/chapter like this. I just wanted to try it out. Anyway, as Mistclaw's probaby told everybody (this I know for a fact) we are doing a joint story. Since she's swamped with homework I am going to write the next chapter too! Well, I mean the next chapter as this chapter. Eh, hehe. Well, I mean, I'm writing this chapter and she's going to write chapter 5. Yesh. Ok now...enjoy?

* * *

Mustang's POV

"Who is it?" Al's tenative voice once again snapped me out of my daze. I slammed the door shut on whatever those things were that are on the doorstep. My gaze widens when I hear a soft thump outside. I lock the door and slide the courtain of the nearest window back. I'm not suprised to see that they're still there. But I am suprised to see that one of them is missing an arm. And that an arm is lying on the doorstep.

A wave of nasuea rolls over me as the gears in my head click in place. "What is it?" Al asks in a clearly frightened voice. I look over and notice that he is now standing beside me. "I don't know, but I do know that we need to get out of here." I reply in a tense, low voice. "Where's Armstrong and Hawkeye?" "I think they went to cook dinner." "Get them. Hurry!" Al left and returned sveral anxious minutes later.

"This better be good. I was getting ready to start dinner." Hawkeye threatens. "Look out the window." I say. "Why-" "Look. Out. The window." I order in a serious voice. Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Al hesitantly look out the window. They all gasp in union. "What...what is this?" Armstorng asks. "I don't know, but I don't like it. I think we should board up the windows." I anwser. "Right. There's extra lumber in the garage." Armstrong turns and heads toward the garage. "Wait, don't we need to seal the garage too?" I ask. "No, it's made of reinforced steel. It's had it's fair share of dealing with the Armstrong family for generations." Armstrong almost absent-mindedly anwsers.

"Good. Let's get this done."

Ed's POV

_..._ I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still tired and just wanted to sleep. _Darn it..._ I mentally sighed and opened my eyes. I groaned and sat up slowly, leaning on the couch for support. I shifted my tired gaze over to the source of the noise. "Al...what are you doing?" I asked, almost suprised at my raspy voice. Al was hammering a wooden plank over the window when he abruptly stopped and turned to look at me.

"Brother...!" Al said as he quickly walked to be standing by the couch. "Why are you hammering the window shut?" I asked tiredly. Al hesitated, then anwsered, "There's something outside that we don't know what it is and appears to be dangerous." I woke up a little bit as I realized what he was saying. "Dangerous how?" I questioned with a tightened gaze. "We're not exactly sure, but they seem to be inhuman...and like flesh." "What do you mean?"

Al hesitated again before anwsering. "Mustang tried going out earlier when they tried to attack him." "But how do you know that they were going after his skin?" "The things were going straight for his arms." My breathing ever-so-slightly quickened as I realized what this truely meant. Suddenly, a sharp pang hit my stomach and a wave of nasuea reverbrated through me at the same time. I cringed and bent over; tightly clapsing my hand over my closed lips.

"Brother! Are you okay?" I heard Al's voice ask beside me as his hand lightly rested on my back. "Bath...room..." I whispered. "O-oh!" Al said as he carefully picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down in front of the toliet. _Maybe I'm not going to-_ i started to think until I was cut off by another painful pang. I leaned over the toilet and vomited the contents of my stomach into the porcelain god, while Al held my hair back.

When I was done, I fell back-exhausted-and rested my head on Al's cool metal shell. "What's wrong? I heard you running, Al." Mustang said somewhere behind me. "Brother got sick." Al explained. "I see." Mustang said. I wasn't sure, but I could have swore that there was an edge of worry scraped into the colonel's voice. I winced and leaned over the toliet again; Al holding my hair again. This time, instead of just resting on Al's metal, I also fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Fever

My chapter, enjoy :3

* * *

Fever

As soon as Ed had fallen asleep Al cradled him in his metal arms, letting his ill brother curl up against the cold armor. He shivers and coughs feebly, looking like a kitten just taken in from a cold winter street. I can tell that this isn't just the normal cold, but I have no clue what it could be and it makes me feel…useless.

"Colonel, brother's going to get over this, right?" Al asks in a hollow voice echoing with fear and sadness. I kneel down beside him and rest my hand on his shoulder, looking down at Ed as he squirms in Al's arms. From the look of it he's probably uncomfortable in the hard metal arms.

"Of course he will your brother's a fighter." I force a smile and stand up; listening to the sounds of hammers nailing thick wooden boards to the windows. Past that sound is a horrible moaning and scratching as those…those things try to claw their way in.

"Al can you go ahead of me and see if they got all the windows, I'll take Ed. He looks cold in your arms." I don't try to sound rude, but it's true. Al nods and stands up, placing the sleeping body into my arms. I nearly fall to the floor with how much the boy weighs, it's probably the automail since the boy doesn't have an ounce of fat on his body.

"He weighs more than he looks doesn't he?" Al laughs and leaves the bathroom. As soon as he does Ed instinctively curls towards my body, seeking out the center of the warmth around him. Chills creep down my back as I feel how warm his body is, radiating unhealthy heat from the small body. I grab a towel from the towel rack near the shower and drape it over him, it's not a blanket but it'll do for the moment.

"Ed, can you hear me?" I gently rock him in my arms as I exit the bathroom. He stirs in my arms and coughs weakly, slowly opening dull golden eyes. Ed looks up at me and a confused look comes over his face.

"Mustang…" He trails off as a bout of coughing takes over his body. Each cough shakes his body and mine in turn. Ed wraps his arms around his stomach, leaning his head back and coughing away from my face. At first I think he's going to throw up again but the fit ends as quickly as it started, leaving him panting and tense in my arms.

"It hurts…" Ed whimpers and curls close to my chest, reaching up with his automail arm to clutch at the fabric of my shirt. He shuts his eyes tightly and grits his teeth in obvious pain, breaths hissing through his clenched teeth.

"Mustang! Come quick!" I hear Al's voice break through my revere of worry and concern. I run into the living room, Ed's body shaking in my arms as his body shivers in obvious cold.

"What?" I ask, skidding to a halt in the center of the room. Then I hear it, a loud hissing noise coming from the fireplace. Before I know it thousands of decaying snakes slide down the chimney and into the room, writhing in a big knot of hissing creatures.

Then the creatures compose themselves and look around the room, tongues flicking through the air in search of body heat. I freeze and dread creeps down my spine as thousands of dead eyes fix themselves on me, then slowly move down to the feverish body in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire

**Animer is taking the next chapter so I can do homework, yay! So yeah hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the favs and comments :3**

* * *

Fire

"Their after Ed, get him out of here!" Al cries watching as the snakes slowly slither towards me. I look at Ed and see that his eyes are fixed on the snakes, body shaking in fear. It would be good to get him out of here, but I can't leave the rest of them behind.

"Set me down Mustang." Ed rasps, gaze still on the hundreds of snakes creeping our way.

"What?" I ask, has this illness finally gone to his head? He looks up at me with determined eyes, even though those eyes look tired and dull they still hold a menacing fire within.

"You could lure the snakes over here with me, and then burn them all to ash." He squirms in my arms, desperately trying to get to the floor. I sigh and set him down next to me, quickly digging in my pocket for one of my ignition gloves. Al yells something at me but I ignore it, looking down at Ed as I put the glove on.

"Stay close to me okay? I don't want you to get burned or bitten." He nods and grabs onto my leg, wrapping his arms tightly around my calf and burying his face in the back of my knee. I look back to the snakes and snap my fingers.

The first couple snakes burst into flame, hissing in shock and agony. I see Hawkeye smile as she motions to Armstrong.

"Board up the fireplace and Al you get some water to put the fire out." She orders. Instantly the two of them scramble around the room, trying to avoid the snakes and fire. I snap again and more snakes fall to the blazes of this miniature hell. The rest of the snakes back away, looking at their fallen comrades in terror, but with a quick snap the rest of them are surrounded by a ring of fire.

Then Ed begins to cough, he moves his head to the side and lets go of my leg, grabbing the discarded towel and covering his mouth. I want to help him but I'm worried that if I take my eyes off the snakes they'll come at us. My fingers snap once more and the rest of the snakes are ablaze, hissing and moving around the small circle in horror. I hear a hacking sound escape from Ed as whatever he was coughing up escapes his mouth.

I look down to see him throw the towel aside and fall to the floor, eyes closed and taking ragged breaths. The fire is starting to spread and the towel that is only a couple inches away from us catches fire. Instantly I kneel down and scoop Ed's limp body in my arms, backing away from the fire and holding him close to me.

"Mustang, are you two okay?" Hawkeye yells over the blaze. I hear a hissing sound as water is splashed onto the fire, causing smoke to slowly fill the small hallway. I set Ed on the ground and lie next to him, keeping both our heads low so we don't inhale any smoke.

"I'm okay but Ed's unconscious, he was coughing then fainted." I call, hearing more water being splashed onto the raging fire. I pull Ed closer and hear him cough weakly in his sleep, his body shaking with the force of that single cough.

Then the fire becomes smaller and smaller, the smoke begins to become thinner but I still stay down on the floor for safety. I begin to see a figure walk through the thin haze of smoke, coming over to stand in front of us.

"Are you okay?" I hear Armstrong's booming voice sound from above my head. I sit up and pull Ed onto my lap, resting his head on my chest.

"Yeah, did you seal up the fireplace?" I gently shake Ed in an attempt to wake him up. He moans slightly and buries himself deeper into my chest.

"Yes, all those snakes are dead, any that weren't burnt by the main blaze died when you nearly lit the whole house on fire." I see the major's large hand reaching down for mine, ready to help me up. I stand up and cradle Ed in my arms, feeling his body shake with small coughing fit.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't going to let them get Ed." We begin to walk down the hall, the smoke has completely cleared and the wooden floor is wet with the water they used to put out the fire. I see that Armstrong had succeeded in boarding up the fireplace, thick slabs of wood and nails pushed deep into the bricks.

"Is he okay? Is brother okay?" Al's clanging footsteps sound from somewhere in the kitchen. I look over and see the massive suit of armor stop at my side, soul fire eyes inspecting his brother.

"He's fine, just asleep. Nothing got him and he didn't breath in any smoke." I walk past Al and gently set Ed on the couch, wrapping a blanket around his small form. Al sighs and kneels next to his brother's head, undoing the hair tie that keeps Ed's hair in a braid. Golden strands of hair cover the pillow and he opens his eyes slowly.

"Are the snakes gone?" He asks, sitting up and leaning on the couch's armrest. Before any of us can answer he begins coughing violently, his body is bent over in obvious pain as he covers his mouth with his automail hand. I gently pat him right in between the shoulder blades, hoping that that will help him.

"Armstrong, get him some water and a cold compress. Hawkeye can you get some blankets and pillows from the cupboard? I think it would be safe if we all slept in the living room." The both nod and set off down the hall in search of what I told them to get. As soon as they leave Ed stops coughing and moans, curling up on his side and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"It hurts." He whimpers looking at me with pained golden eyes. I run my hand through his hair in a comforting gesture, wiping away some of the cold sweat that has gathered on his forehead.

"I'll tell the major to get you some aspirin okay?" He nods and flops onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and gasping for air. The kid is really starting to worry me now.

"Here you go colonel." Armstrong hands me a glass of water and sets a cold compress down on the floor next to me. Hawkeye is setting up beds around the room, one near the backdoor and one near the front.

"I'll guard the back and Armstrong can guard the front. Colonel it would be good if you stayed over by Ed, since he seems to like you more." I blush and ignore the last sentence, looking up at the major instead.

"Get me some aspirin; he says he's in pain." Armstrong nods and heads off to the bathroom to find the medication while I help Ed sit up on the couch.

"After this can I sleep, I really want to sleep." He looks at me and I nod. Then the major is standing at my side, handing me a small white pill. I know Ed won't be able to swallow it so I put the pill on the table near the couch and grind it into powder with the bottom of the glass. I swipe the white powder into the glass and hold it to Ed's lips, tilting it back gently so he can drink.

He slowly drains the glass, closing his eyes in pleasure as the cool liquid runs down his throat. If the water tastes funny from the medicine he doesn't complain. As soon as the glass is empty he yawns and sags down into the couch, curling up under the blankets.

"Thank you." He smiles and then Ed's quiet as he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Worse

**Animer's chapter enjoy :3**

* * *

Not Worse

Mustang's POV

I opened my eyes to the hazy sunlight leaking lazily through the cracks between the boards on the windows. _Wait...__**boards?**_ My eyes shot open in surprise; then returned to their usual size as I remembered what had happened. _I should have known that it wasn't just a dream._ I thought as I sat up. Glancing over, I noticed that I was the last one awake; Armstrong and Hawkeye weren't in sight and Al was where he had been when I had fallen asleep last night.

Well, Ed was asleep, but he was the exception. I stood up and walked over to Al. "How is he?" I asked. I waited, but Al didn't answer. "Al?" I asked again. No response. "AL!" I said louder, this time getting his attention. "Oh-S-sorry, colonel. I didn't hear you." Al said. "How is he?" I asked. Al hesitated, then said, "Well, he's not worse." "I see." I replied. Ed, in fact, didn't look worse, nor did he look better. He still had his back to the back of the couch and cold sweats on his face.

"He's not going to get better just because you're watching him twenty-four seven." I said. "I'm just making sure he's okay." Al said, with a careful voice that I now knew to meant he was hurt.  
"Listen, Al, I'm just saying that you don't need to dwell too much on it. He can take care of himself." I was glad that I had experience on keeping my voice even and calm. Al sighed and said, "I know. I...I just can't help it." He balled his fists and bowed his head slightly. "A-" "BREAKFAST!" I heard Hawkeye yell from the kitchen. I wasn't surprised that Ed didn't move at the loud outburst.

I leaned in and lightly shook Ed. "Ed. Ed, wake up. Breakfast." I said, neither loud nor soft. He softly moans and his face twitches, but is otherwise still. "Ed!" I say louder as I shake him a little harder.

Ed's POV

"Ed. Ed. Ed!" I groan as the annoying voices pull me out of the peace called unconsciousness. My head, sides, and stomach dully ached. Even though the light was dim, it still hurt my eyes as I opened them. "There we go, Fullmetal. All the way." A voice above my head said. My eyes focused and I paired the voice with the face of Mustang's-who was hovering over me. "Mmm, wha-" I started to say before lasting fatigue threatened to pull me under again.

"ED!" I heard Mustang clearer this time. I opened my eyes to see Mustang looking worriedly at me. "Mmm...sorry, what?" I moaned. "Geez, Ed, don't scare me like that." Mustang said. "Like what?" I groggily asked. Mustang glanced over at...was that Al? Oh, yes, it is. I couldn't seem to wipe this fog from my brain. Suddenly, it cleared. Everything cleared. I could see, smell, and hear better. Not good-I was _still_ sick, after all-but better.

"You woke up and fell back asleep for about five minutes." Mustang said. "I did?" My voice raspilly asked. "You scared us, brother." Al said. "I'm sorry." I said, giving a weak smile. I sat up carefully and turned so that I could lean against the back of the couch. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hawkeye standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room. She met my gaze and simply said, "Breakfast." I shook my head. "Not hungry." "You need to eat." Mustang said forcefully. "No." I said bluntly. "You're going to eat, Fullmetal." Mustang ordered back.

"No." I retorted. "Darn it, Ed! You have to eat!" "I TOLD YOU I'M N-" My lecture was cut short by a bout of deep-throat coughing. Al leaned over and started forcefully patting my back. I wheezed pitifully in between hacking coughs. I felt a towel being shoved under my chin at the same time a hunk of slime rose in my throat and was forced past my dry lips onto the towel. I fell back, once again tired as a few started gasps aired around me.

I didn't care what they were gasping over; I was too tired. My eyes slid closed and I once again fell prey to the grip of unknowing darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Son

**Animer's chapter, enjoy :3**

* * *

Mustang's POV

I looked down at the substance on the towel. My hands were shaking slightly. My eyes were narrowed, due to the hard years of expirence that were drilled into my being, my mind, and my overall self. _Why...why am I freaking out?_ I wondered. Of course, I already knew the anwser. In the cloth was the usual green and white infected gunk that Fullmetal had coughed up several times. This time, though, something was diffrent. The unmistakeable telltale trace of crimsom red blood was laced with the mucus.

I gasped with everyone at the sight. "Brother!" I heard Al say worriedly beside me as he turned to face Ed. I wanted to look over at Fullmetal, but couldn't. I didn't want to be reminded of how bad he was. I didn't want to see how bad he really looked. I had seen him before, but I knew that I had been lying to myself about what was happening to Ed. I grit my teeth and looked over at him. He skin was an unhealthy, translucent, and pale opaque. His mouth was slack, hung slightly open because of his head being tilted back.

His breathing wasn't better and raspy coughs shook him every now and then. It frightened me that he could fall asleep and wake up so fast. _Wait-I'm...scared? For Fullmetal? For the runt that's put a thorn in my side for so many years?_ I questioned myself. _Yes, I am. I don't need to dany it. It won't help at all._ All of our heads shot up as we heard quiet, but defiant, scratching sounds coming from behind the boards.

"At a time like this?" I asked nobody in particular. I walked over to the boards and looked between the crack to the world outside. I counted the number of those things outside. Gasping, I counted again. And again. And a fourth time. Just to be sure, I counted a fifth. Fifteen. The number had tripled. I turned around and strode in what I hoped was a sure-looking stride. "There's more of those things." I declared. "How many?" Hawkeye asked, ever the buisness type.

"Fifteen." "Hm. This is troublesome." Armstrong said. "Yes." I replied. "We have to get brother to a doctor." Al said worriedly. "I know." I said as I went over and felt his forehead. Unhealthy heat, unhealthy skin, unhealthy breathing...just plain unheathy. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and shook him awake. This time, I got him awake on the first try. "Mmm...Mustang?" He blearily asked. "There we go, stay with us, Fullmetal." I whispered softly. "Sorry. Just tired." He mumbled.

Ed looked into my eyes and I got the wierd feeling that he had suddenly woken up more. "What's wrong Mustang?" _Crap._ "There's more more of those monsters outside." I said. _No need to make the kid worry more._ I thought. "And?" Ed prompted. "And what?" I asked. "That's not it. There's something else." He said. "Something else? Don't be kid yourself, that's it." I said, maybe a little too carefully.

"No. You have the wrong look in you-" He bent over and started coughing again. I got down on my knees and leaned in a little. His coughing subsided and he rested his head on my shoulder. At first, I stiffened at the contact, but then I softened and patted the back of his head. "Roy...it hurts..." Ed slightly wimpered. "I know. It's going to be okay." I whispered into his ear. I could sidewardly heard the others akward shuffling around behind me, but didn't care because all that mattered right now was Fullmetal. Edward. Ed.

I stiffened again when I felt His arms weakly wrap around my neck. "You're going to be here, right?" I barely heard him whisper. "Good." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him go limp. Out like a light. Hadn't he already done this? Hadn't he already 'gone out like a light' too many times already? I sighed and put Ed back on the couch. _Why do I care for him like this? He isn't my son, why do I worry for him as if he was?_


	9. Chapter 9: Storm

**I finished this yesterday but was to lazy to put it up until now lol. My bestest friend in the whole world is hopefully coming over today so I might not get the next chapter up until late Saturday or early Sunday. After that Animer is going to do the next two chapters.**

**Ed, Animer and I you and hope you enjoy :3  
**

* * *

Storm

It was nighttime now, lamps faintly glowing to produce a dim light. Lightning flashes, lighting the room in a brilliant white for less than a second, then a loud blast of thunder follows. The zombies outside have doubled in their numbers, what was once fifteen now is thirty and the numbers are growing steadily. We all agreed that it must have something to do with the snakes, but how they are turning people into these things is a mystery.

I lie on my back, looking at the ceiling as rain slams off the top of the roof with tremendous force. Al and I are the only ones awake and both of us happen to be keeping a close eye on Ed. He hasn't woken up since the storm began but by the way his body twitches with every clap of thunder I think that will change soon.

"Colonel, you should get some sleep. I'll watch over brother." Al whispers from somewhere by my feet. I sigh and sit up, looking at the large suit of armor leaning on the couch.

"I'm not tired and it's pretty hard to fall asleep during a storm like this." I look over at Ed as I talk, examining him closely. He's still sleeping, curled up under at least four blankets and hugging a pillow close to his chest. I can see his side rise and fall in an uneven rhythm, ragged breaths escaping from his slightly open mouth. A small cough shakes his body and Ed suddenly goes tense, letting out a small whimper of pain.

"If something changes I'll wake you up. We don't need two people sick." Al scolds, voice becoming stern like a parent scolding a child. I smile and am just about to lie down again when a loud clap of thunder practically shakes the house to its foundations. At the sudden shaking of the house Ed's eyes snap open and he looks around the room, taking in quick, shallow breaths.

"Are those things attacking? Did they get in the house?" He sits up suddenly, body tense with terror. As soon as he sits up a horrible bout of coughing forces him to cover his stomach, in any attempt to soothe the pain of overworked muscles being forced into moving. I grab a towel that is next to the couch and place it under his chin, making sure that none of the mucus gets on him. Ed lets out a horrible sound that reminds me of a cat hacking up a hair ball as the gunk in his lungs is spat out onto the towel.

"Calm down brother, you're making yourself sick." Al gently pats his brother's leg, watching as Ed wheezes with each breath. I look at the thing in the towel and see that there are specks of blood in the strange clear fluid, that hasn't changed.

"But…the house…was shaking…" He pants out, looking at Al and letting out a groan as he doubles over in pain. I stand up and sit on the edge of the couch, gently wrapping my arm around Ed's shoulders. He leans into my touch, resting his head on my shoulder as he takes in rasping breaths.

"There's a storm outside, nothing's in the house just get some sleep." He looks up at me as I say this, narrowing his foggy golden eyes.

"I'll go to sleep if you do." The demanding tone in his voice is lost, making his voice sound even weaker.

"Why do you say that?"

"There are dark circles under your eyes." He says simply, sounding and looking like he's about to fall asleep any minute. I sigh and know I'm defeated, there's no lying about those.

"Fine, I'll sleep if you sleep." He smiles and grabs onto my arm, keeping me from getting to my makeshift bed.

"Lay up here with me." When I look at him funny he blushes, "you're warm and the floor looks uncomfortable."

"I'm only going to do this once okay?" Ed nods and makes enough room for me to sit down on the couch. I grab my blanket from the floor and drape it over my shoulders, snuggling into the back of the couch. Then I feel something warm on my lap and I look down to see Ed sitting there.

A clap of thunder shakes the sky and he flinches, curling close to my chest and grabbing onto the front of my shirt with a death grip. I wrap my arms around him instinctively, trying to comfort him in any little way possible. It helps and he falls asleep in my arms, head resting on my arm like it was a pillow.

"Night Ed." I whisper, lowering my head to look at his face. A smile tugs at the corners of the blond's mouth and he snuggles deep into my arm.

"Night Roy." And with that I fall into the tranquility of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Slowly Fading

**Sorry it's so late, my bestest friend in the world came over on Friday and slept over. A half hour before she left we drew on each other with sharpie, I drew a face on her bellybutton and she wrote that she owned my right arm. So I spent an hour and a half trying to scrub a pie off of my elbow, but she kinda had something worse on her arm. Fine I'll say it, I drew a really gross thing on her arm (a boy's private parts, don't want to get into to much detail cause younger people read this)**

**Yeah and we were using sharpies in a closed off room, so I got sick off of sharpie fumes (they do NOT get you high no matter what people say, they made me uber sick and tired)**

**Animer will take it from here so hope you all enjoy and know that Ed, Animer and I you **

**Thank you for the favs and comments**

**:3  
**

* * *

Slowly Fading

I wake up to feel the warmth that was next to me is gone and I'm lying on my side facing the couch, holding onto Mustang's blanket tightly. I can hear talking from somewhere far off but the words are warbled and faint, like someone whispering through a tunnel. A hand is gently stroking my back in a loving way, careful not to put much pressure on the sore muscles.

Everything aches but my stomach, sides and chest hurt the most, like someone has been kicking me over and over without mercy. I let out a small cough that rips up from my chest to escape from my throat; just one cough hurts like hell.

"Brother, are you awake?" Al's voice sounds from next to me. I slowly open my eyes and see the back of the couch, looking at the blurred fabric as it swirls in and out of focus. I turn to face Al but instead of seeing the details of his armor like I normally can he's just a blurred figure, the only thing that stands out are his soulful eyes.

"Yep." I rasp, struggling to sit up in my weakened state. Al instantly moves to help me, propping up pillows so I can rest my back on the armrest of the couch. I have so much to ask and so much to say but I can only manage a small grunt that sounds like a thanks.

"Mustang's in the kitchen with Hawkeye and Armstrong. Their thinking of a plan to get out of here but so far they don't have anything. But if worse comes to worse I'll walk out of this place with you in my armor so those things don't get you." I nod and my head lolls in the direction of the others' voices, I know their talking quietly so I don't hear what they are saying.

"Those things…how many are there…?" I look back at Al and he lowers his head, thinking about telling me or not.

"Over fifty now, it seems like the whole little town nearby got infected. They haven't gotten in but they've been scratching on the windows. The garage is safe and if they get in the main part of the house we'll all retreat into there since it's made of steel." He looks back over at the kitchen, probably trying to hear or see what they are saying.

Then a horrible itching sensation fills my chest, like a cat is trapped in my ribs and scratching at my lungs and throat. I wrap my arms around my chest and my body instinctively folds itself in half to protect my chest and stomach. Voices echo around me but they are lost in my coughs which seem like they will never end. I feel a towel being forced under my chin and a hand moves down my arched spine, trying in any way to make the pain stop.

Tears stream from my eyes as I gasp for air, raising my head to look around the room as it spins and blurs. Then the taste of copper and salt rushes up my throat and into my mouth, some of the fluid trickles from my mouth. The rest of it is spat out into the towel and I fall back in exhaustion, panting and shaking from the horrible coughing fit.

Horrified gasps sound from around me but I tune it out, closing my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. A hand shakes me roughly and I open my eyes, glaring the figure above me. That's Mustang right? Yeah it's him; even though everything is unfocused and blurred I can still make out worried gray eyes.

"Edward, stay awake please. Stay with us." I glance at the towel in his other hand and feel the blood in my veins freeze. The white fabric is stained with crimson liquid, my blood. I raise my right hand and rub the fluid that's still lying at the corner of my mouth. I look at the steel and see blood.

"M-m-mustang…" I feel my voice rise in panic and confusion. I look around the room with wild eyes, seeing everyone looking at me with fearful eyes. My body begins to shake and I moan in pain and fear.

"Someone get me a thermometer and a wet washcloth." Mustang orders, placing his hand gently on my forehead. Footsteps storm out of the room and I close my eyes, feeling tears leak out from under my closed lids. Next thing I know a thermometer is being shoved under my tongue and a washcloth is placed on my forehead. Water drips down my temple, joining the cold sweat that lies in a puddle on my pillow.

"A little over one hundred and five." Mustang's voice answers someone's question and the thermometer is withdrawn. I open my eyes and see his face just inches from mine.

"How do you feel Ed?" Mustang's voice is getting fainter and fainter, just like my breaths. I lean my head back and look at the ceiling, feeling my thundering heart slowing in its rapid beating. I feel Mustang shake me, desperately trying to keep me awake, but I'm so tired and sleep seems so good at the moment.

"Sleepy." I whisper, drowning out the faint cries that echo in my head. I slowly close my eyes and fall into a painless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

**Animer's chapter is pretty short but I like it so yeah. She's writing the next chapter as well and I can't wait to see what she writes. **

**Animer, Ed and I you all and thanks for the favs and comments :3  
**

* * *

Plan

Mustang's POV

My heart stopped in time with my breathing. "ED!" Hawkeye practically squealed. I immediately felt for his heartbeat. I instantly relaxed as I felt the faint heartbeat coming from underneath his skin. Suddenly, I tensed again when I realized that his breathing was extremely shallow and his face was tinted red from the heat of the fever. My fists clenched at my side as I angrily stood up and walked over near the front door. "Mustang?" Al carefully asked.

I stomped back and forth; clenching and unclenching my fists as I went. "No, no." I heard someone mutter. _Oh wait...that's me._ Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, turn. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, turn. Repeat, repeat, repeat. I suddenly stopped on my heel and turn to look at the others. "I've got it. I'll take Fullmetal and burn a path through the things. Then, I'll get him to the nearest doctor's safely." I declared.

Hawkeye sighed and looked at me sadly. "Sir..." "Ok, ok. Hawkeye, you get your guns and shoot the things." "Sir, I didn't bring my guns." She said. My fist collided with the wall angrily. Everybody looked at me-sad at how worried I was. "Come on. Don't just sit there and pretend a solution is going to pop out of a can." I heavily sat down and forced my head into my hands. "Wait..." My breath caught in my throat as the perfect plan.

"ARMSTRONG!" I yelled, giving him a start. "Do you know where we could find enough metal to...say...cover the car?" "Why?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I have an idea. If we can get enough metal to cover the car, we can create a shield to protect us from those monsters. We'll get in the protected car and drive away to safety." I stated. "But, sir, how do we know that those things won't follow us?" Hawkeye asked.

"I've been watching. They aren't fast enough to keep up." I grinned at the new hope. "And how do you presume we shape the metal? Only Edward has the alchemical ability to do that." Armstrong questioned further. _Darn it...so close..._ "That's no problem. I can shape metal-I'm made of it, after all." Al said. "You can?" I asked, bewildered. "Of course. Brother doesn't always repair me." Al replied. "Al right. Let's get this started." I declared.


	12. Chapter 12: Dream

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Animer got her chapter up just in time for today lol.**

**Animer, Ed and I you all! Thanks for the favs and comments :3  
**

* * *

Mustang's POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was like a dream how everybody was scrambling around me. Of course I was rushing, too, but it was in a dazed fashion. Those things' scratching was getting louder...and louder...and louder yet. The volume itself wasn't high; it was the number of montroncities that caused the elevated noise levels. Every few minutes my eyes strayed to Fullmetal. It was hard to believe that he could sleep through all this noise. It worried me that he no longer flinched or even seemed to notice that there was commotion around him.

Ever since he had last fallen asleep-about thirty minutes ago-he hadn't shown any signs of awakening. Nor had he shown many signs of sleep. It didn't look like he was breathing at all because of the thick blankets piled on him. Every time I looked at him, my fear for his life was renewed-as was my vigor to make the plan work. _Focus, focus._ I angrily growled to myself. _Worrying like this isn't going to help. Just work to make the plan work._

Ed's POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**The quiet, spacious land of Resembool surronded me. I knew the land by heart...even though it had been a while since my last visit. I looked on the scene-the memory-with a sad smile. I knew what was coming and looked forward to reviewing it again. "Mom! Mom, come look!" An excited youth with bright golden eyes and short, choppy hair to match yelled as he ran towards a woman. I smiled as the younger me-the carefree and innocent me-ran over to mom with a shiny toy horse in his hands.**_

_**"What is it, Edward?" Trisha elric sweetly asked. "Hee hee, It's a present!" He-or rather, I-proudly exclaimed while holding up the trinket. "Oh? For me? Where did you get this?" She questioned. "I transmuted it! I put it together with alchemy!" I anwsered. "Y-you did? I guess you take after your father!" Trisha happily exclaimed. "Thank you, Edward. You really are special. Being able to create something so wonderful...but it's too bad that you had to this."**_

_**My focus shifted and suddenly I wasn't the onlooker, I was my younger self again. My eyes widened in horror as my beloved mother turned into the abommination that we ahd made her into. She shifted back and said, "If you hadn't had been so...so controlling of your brother, then he would be normal. He would have had a normal life with normal friends and no fighting or wanting to be human again-because he wouldn't know what it was like to be inhuman." Her souless eyes drove into mine and shoved a spear into my heart's very core.**_

_**"Now that you've pushed yourself over the edge, your brother will never again know what it's like to be human. All because you were selfish. All because you tried to make up for your mistake with petty hard work." I felt as if my 'mother' was boring into all of the things that caused me pain.**_

Mustang's POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a piercing scream coming from the living room. My breath hitched in my throat slightly as I ran from the kitchen to the living room. It couldn't be... I thought, admittedly scared. I came into the room and saw the crumpeled form writhing on the floor. I leapt over to Fullmetal's side as he let out another scream. "Fullmetal! Calm down!" I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly against my chest, all the while whispering fevered calming words to him.

His breaths were eratic and his eyes were wild. Suddenly, I realized that Ed wasn't actually breathing, he was trying to breathe. I shifted my legs quickly so that Fullmetal was sitting on one leg with his back against the other. I wrapped my arm loosely around his chest-to steady him-and tried to pat his back hard enough that he would breathe, but not choke. "Ed. Edward, breathe." I firmly, but calmly said. I heard the others come quickly into the room. "What happened?" Asked a worried Alphonse. "I don't know." I said.

Ed was starting to breathe quickly, instead of gasping breaths. "Al...where's Al?" Fullmetal asked, straining against my arm. "I'm right here, brother." Al said as he got down on his knees beside me. "I'm-I'm sorry, Al." I was shocked as Ed started crying as his left arm feebly clutched my shirt. "B-brother?" Al sounded shocked, too. "I've been taking advantage of you. I'm the one that made you do it. I'm the one that made you lose your body. I screwed everything up!" Ed let out a sob as he buried his face into my shirt.

"Brother, no. I...It's not your fault!." Al protested. "Al?" I asked. Al locked his red gaze into mine in response. "He's asleep." I stated. "Oh." Al said dissapointedly. I placed my arm under Fullmetal's torso and legs. Carefully, I lifted him up and placed him on the couch. "What are you waiting for? Back to work, everybody." I demanded. "Yeah..." Al quietly said as he and Armstrong walked back to work. "Sir, what happened?" Hawkeye asked after they had left the room.

"To be honest, I don't know." I told her. "But it seems that he fell off the couch the one time that I decided to look away." "Hm." Was all Hawkeye said as she walked away. I know it's not my fault-but it wouldn't hurt to extra careful. I thought to myself as I took the nearby sofa chair, pulled it close to the couch, and sat down with a firm eye set on Fullmetal.


	13. Chapter 13: Thirty Minutes

**Yay it's finally up! I had to try to get into my computer room to write this for you all, this room is such a mess, there's only one patch of ugly green carpet visible. I had this written yesterday but I edited it a ton and made it longer. So yeah, I get the next chapter then after that Animer gets to write :3**

**Oh and the chapter is named after the song that inspired it. It's called thirty minutes by T.A.T.U, I suggest looking it up cause it's a good song. Well Animer, Ed and I you all and thanks for the favs and comments!**

**"Thirty minutes a blink of an eye**

**Thirty minutes to alter our lives**

**Thirty minutes to make up my mind**

**Thirty to finally decide**

**Thirty minutes to whisper your name**

**Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame**

**Thirty minutes of bliss**

**Thirty lies**

**Thirty minutes to finally decide..."  
**

* * *

Thirty Minutes

It's about three in the morning now and I haven't gotten any sleep, I haven't even taken my eyes off of Ed. He's just slowly going downhill, each breath is a strain on his body and occasionally he'll moan or squirm in obvious discomfort. His skin is pale, almost translucent, highlighting the dark circles under his eyes, even though he's been asleep for hours now.

"Mustang, you should really get some sleep. I'll watch brother." I tear my gaze away from Ed and look at Al, letting out a loud yawn.

"If anything happens wake me up." I cross my arms and settle deeper into my chair, closing my eyes and gratefully letting sleep take over me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seems like minutes I feel a rough hand shaking me, a hollow voice practically screaming my name. I slowly open my eyes and see Al kneeling in front of me, crimson eyes glowing bright with what appears to be terror.

"Mustang…its brother…h-h-h-h-he's barely breathing…h-h-h-help him p-p-p-please." I know that if the young boy had a body he would be crying his heart out, but the closest thing he has to crying is the shaking of his armored body. I stand up instantly and look down at Ed, a chill creeping down my back as my blood slowly freezes.

At first I thought that he was already dead but the faint rise and fall of his chest tells me otherwise. I kneel down in front of him and gently place my hand on his neck, desperately feeling for a pulse.

I can feel his weak pulse through unnaturally warm skin. I slowly move my hand down his neck so that it's resting on his shoulders.

"Ed…Ed, wake up…" I whisper in his ear, gently shaking his body in any attempt to wake him. Ed's body just flops back and forth lifelessly; making my heart beat faster and faster. I begin to shake him harder, gritting my teeth against the onslaught of tears that threatens to overwhelm me.

"Edward! Wake up! Please wake up Ed!" I cry in a panicked voice, desperately trying anything to get him to open his eyes. Al's armor is shaking behind me and I hear soft sobs escape through the hollow body.

"Sir, what's going on?" Hawkeye and Armstrong are bending over the couch, looking down at me with horrified gazes. I ignore them and keep my eyes on Ed; right now he's the only thing that exists in this world. But he doesn't even flinch as tears stream from my eyes and land on his chest. Then I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, hands grab mine and slowly remove them from Ed's body.

"It's too late sir…Edward is…is…" I look up into Hawkeye's tearful face; she takes both my hands in hers and lets out a loud wail. I look back at Ed and see that his breaths have gotten even fainter; I know that in minutes they will stop all together.

"Big brother…" Al is gently stroking his brother's limp hand, body shaking in sorrow. This can't be happening…strong little Edward can't be dying…I won't let him die here…trapped in a cabin in the middle of the woods with creatures scratching at the doors.

I take my hands from Hawkeye and turn to face Ed, watching his chest rise with each feeble attempt to breathe. I stand up and pick him up in my arms, holding his limp body close to my chest as I sit down on the couch.

"Major, get me a towel and some water." I look up at him and feel determination flow through me. Armstrong nods, a confused look on his face as he dashes from the room in search of what I told him to get.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Hawkeye looks up at me. Never in my life have I seen such emotion being displayed on the lieutenant's face and that worries me even more.

"Ed was coughing up blood that means that there's fluid in his lungs. If we can get him to cough some of it up it'll buy us enough time to get the car ready." I look back down at Ed and begin to rub his chest with my free hand, hoping to stimulate his muscles into coughing up the blood in his lungs. Armstrong comes back into the room and hands the items to Al, asking Hawkeye what I'm doing with Ed.

I ignore them once more as I continue in my quick strokes, feeling the fabric of Ed's shirt heat up with the friction. Tears are still sluggishly leaking from my eyes, blurring my vision. He's not moving or responding to my touch what so ever, his body just moves back and forth like a ragdoll.

After a minute I take my hand off his chest in defeat, feeling sorrow crash down on me. Just as I look away I hear a small cough escape from Ed. I instantly look back at the body in my arms, watching as his brow furrows and he squirms weakly in my arms.

Hope fills the air as I continue to rub his chest, slowly getting a reaction from his once nearly lifeless body. His coughing becomes stronger and his eyes open to reveal hazy golden eyes, blindly looking at me.

Next thing I know he's sitting up on my lap, coughing up a storm and clutching his chest. Al quickly places the towel under his brother's chin just as Ed makes a sound that can only be compared to a cat hacking up a hairball.

Blood runs from his mouth, staining the white towel in a dark crimson. I gently rub in between his shoulders, hoping to soothe the pain and discomfort that becomes stronger with each cough. At first the blood flows like a river, a seemingly endless torrent that makes my heart pound against my ribs like a trapped bird. Then the blood stops streaming from his mouth and Ed leans into my chest, panting and closing his eyes.

Everyone in the room is smiling including me, Ed's alive and he won't die, well not that easily. I wrap my arms around him and lower my head so that it's resting on top of his. Blond hair surrounds my vision as I bury my face deeper into his head.

"Mustang…" He whispers, voice weak and ragged from coughing. I pull my face out of his hair and look down at him, seeing his dull eyes looking up at me.

"What is it Ed?" I feel his arms wrap around my chest, giving me a small hug as he buries his face in my chest.

"Don't leave me…please stay with me…I love you…" I can just hear him through the fabric of my shirt. I feel shock flow through me but it backs off as a nurturing warmth takes its place. I smile and lift him up in my arms, cradling him like a mother would her child.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want. I love you too Ed." Ed smiles and closes his eyes, snuggling into my arms like a small child would. This illness has brought out the young little boy that he has hidden deep within the back of his mind. The Ed that I had known before this probably would have gone outside by himself to kick those creatures' asses.

Eventually his breathing evens out and I wrap a blanket around him gently. It's amazing what bonds can become stronger in just under thirty minutes, and how a life can be saved in that time as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Possible

**I got this done in an hour, since I wrote it without a definite outline, just the basic plot. I'm surprised it's so long, I thought it was going to be really short but nope. Okay so Animer gets the next two chapters then I will annoy you all with my chapters hehehehe. **

**Some of you probably notice that I took down my story Blood Upon the Snow, the reason for that is because I'm going to write a better version of it. I lost the inspiration for the first plot so I had a backup one planned just in case that happened. It'll still be called Blood Upon the Snow but everything will be different, the story will start with the rabbit of doom and sorrow. I'll probably start it after this story, I have so much homework that I'm practically drowning in it.**

**So yeah hope you all like this chapter, now to eat some yogurt then play WOW before my little brother comes home. Thank you all for the favs and comments so far, they make Animer and I happy :3**

**Animer, Ed and I you all!  
**

* * *

Not Possible

I wake up to feel Ed's warm body curled against my chest, his head is buried in my shoulder and my head is resting on his. He lets out a small, weak cough and whimpers in pain, shaking in discomfort. I gently wrap my arms around him, holding him in a loving embrace as he squirms in my arms.

"Ed, are you awake?" I whisper, my breath blowing stray strands of golden hair back and forth. His head moves up and down in my shoulder and I smile.

"Where's Al?" Ed asks in a muffled voice, I'm just able to make out his question.

"He's working on the car with Armstrong. Hawkeye is still asleep since she helped Al all night with the car." I attempt to move but he grabs the side of my shirt tightly.

"Don't go…stay…" He pulls his head out of my shoulder and looks at me with large golden eyes. It's like looking at a scared little kid, I know I can't leave him when he wants me…no he doesn't want me…he **needs **me.

"I'm just going to wake the lieutenant up then get some supplies ready for the car." Again I try to at least sit up but Ed is stubborn. He wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my chest, letting out another small cough.

"No…stay…please…" I sigh and wrap my arms around him, sitting up and in turn making him sit up. Ed lets out a small squeak and looks up at me.

"I'll just carry you around with me then, since you won't let me go." I wrap one arm under his shoulders and the other under his legs. I can tell that he's satisfied with this as he wraps his arms around my neck and looks down at the ground.

"I'm cold." He whispers, a small shiver passes through his body and I quickly grab a blanket and wrap it around him. He smiles and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Lieutenant!" I yell as we both walk over to her makeshift bed. Hawkeye lets out a small groan and buries herself deeper into her blankets.

"Tired…go away." She grumbles and I hear Ed let out a raspy laugh. Instantly Hawkeye sits up and looks up at us, shock in her amber eyes when she sees Ed in my arms.

"He wouldn't let me get off the couch without him." I say simply and shrug. She smiles and slowly stands up, yawning loudly and stretching.

"So what did you wake me up for?" Hawkeye kneels down and grabs her hair band from the floor, tying her hair back in one swift motion.

"Can you get supplies ready for the car, my hands are full." She smiles and nods, darting off into the kitchen. I hear Ed yawn in my arms and see that he's watching her leave the room.

"What?" I ask him, rocking him gently in my arms as I walk towards the kitchen. He looks back up at me and yawns again.

"Nothing…just tired…" His sentence ends with a weak cough that barely even shakes his body.

"If you want you can fall asleep, I'll carry you anyway." Ed coughs again, this time a little stronger. Blood runs from the corner of his mouth and his eyes close halfway. I feel his heart beating against his ribs, pounding against the bones like it wants to escape. His breathing becomes ragged and uneven as he rests his head on my shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" I ask, moving my hand slightly so I can wipe the blood away from his mouth. He coughs again and shakes his head.

"I feel dizzy…it's hard to breathe…" Instantly my heart stops and I almost feel like fainting. Ed's coughs are too weak to get any of the blood out of his lungs, without medical treatment the fluid will just build up in his lungs. Then I watch as his eyes close and his body goes limp in my arms.

"Ed? Ed!" I shake him back and forth, fear flooding through me. He opens his eyes halfway and looks at me with hazy eyes.

"What?" He asks, voice barely a whisper. Just then I hear a loud thud against the front door. I wheel around to see the door shaking; the sounds of scratching and moaning seem to grow louder. **Thump, thump, THUMP. **With each thump the door seems to move an inch.

"Oh god no…" I instantly run into the kitchen, searching for Hawkeye. She's packing bottles of water into a bag when she sees me walk in. The smile on her face dies away when she sees the pure fear showing on mine.

"Those things are breaking down the door, we need to leave now!" I yell, making Ed jump in my arms. His body shakes against mine and he whimpers in fear. I hold him tighter and watch as Hawkeye closes the bag and runs ahead of me to the garage door.

"Hurry!" She cries, opening the door and holding it for us. I don't need to be told twice as I run to the door, Ed whimpering in my arms. **THUMP! **The sound of splintering wood reverberates around the room. I stop dead in my tracks and turn to look at the door.

Those things are inside now, glazed over eyes roaming slowly around the room. One of them is missing her jaw and I can see the one that lost its arm at the door next to her, more of them walk into the doorway and just stand there.

I stand still and feel Ed shake against my chest. Then the one without the jaw takes a step forward, arm reaching out towards me as she looks at Ed with hunger in her eyes. I hear Ed let out a blood curdling scream and I run towards the door, a pack of zombies following close behind.

I practically fall into the garage but catch myself before I can land on top of Ed. Armstrong and Al are looking at us in horror and they watch as Hawkeye closes the door on the creatures.

"We need to leave now; I don't care if the car isn't a hundred percent protected. Those things are coming for us and they want to start with Ed." My words make Al and Ed flinch but they are true. Those things must want warm flesh and blood, and Ed's currently running a high fever.

"I'll drive, Armstrong sit in the front with me and let Mustang, Al and Ed have the back. Al, open the garage door and we'll get out of here as fast as we can." He nods and runs to the large metal door, placing his hands on the handle. I quickly leap into the back with Ed still grasped in my arms.

"They…they were dead…but dead people can't come back…this isn't possible…" He whispers, shaking in my arms with his head buried in my shoulder. I take my hand out from under his legs and dig in my pocket, praying to god that I didn't leave it in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Ed asks, coughing at the end of his sentence. I ignore him and feel my fingers brush against the familiar fabric. I smile and pull it out of my pocket quickly, putting my ignition glove on quickly.

"Since their all in the house, might as well burn them all so they can't follow us." I see Armstrong and Hawkeye nod in agreement from the front seat. Then we all brace ourselves as Al opens the garage door.


	15. Chapter 15: Burn

**I know Animer's chapters are really short but hopefully the next one she writes will be longer. I liked this chapter so meh lol. **

**Enjoy and remember that Animer, Ed and I you, thanks for all the comments and favs  
**

* * *

Burn

Al slung the door open and ran to the car. The zombies-we had decided to call them that-immediately found the opening and invaded the garage. Al slammed the door shut and Armstrong slammed on the gas. We were vaulted forcefully backwards. I had to put both hands on Fullmetal to keep from dropping him. He feebly clutched on my shirt in an attempt to hold on. I rolled down the window and put my hand out the window. I smirked triumphantly as I snapped my fingers and set the house on fire.

My smirk turned to a wince as the screams of the creatures fell on my ears. Armstrong sped back up when he knew I was done. I knew I would regret it, but I looked back at the house. A few zombies had run out screaming and running…actually, it was more of a quick-paced limp. "Ugh." I muttered. I turned around, not wanting to see the awful sight. Ed was still gripping my shirt for dear life. It worried me that his breath seems more shallow and forced. "Fullmetal?" I whispered as I lightly shook him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Roy…I don't feel good…" Ed hoarsely whispered. "I know, Ed. I know."

I said into his soft, sweaty, golden hair. "Is something the matter?" Armstrong asked from the driver's seat. "I don't know." I said. "Is something wrong, Ed?" "It's kinda hard to breathe…my chest hurts…and I feel really dizzy." Ed answered, his head bobbing tiredly. "Don't worry, Ed. We're going to hospital to make it all better." I told him as I stroked his hair. "Thank you…" Ed sighed into my shirt. I felt him stiffen and fall limp in my arms. Panicking, I immediately felt his neck to check for a pulse. Sure enough, it's there. It's weak, but it's there. The fact that he passed out again didn't help the strain on my nerves.

The fact that he was still hot and had even worse breathing didn't help either. Inside, I was panicking; outside, I was collected. "Brother!" Al said worriedly. "Don't worry, Al. He's alright." I smiled on the outside, while pleading to God for everything to be fine on the inside. Hawkeye gave me a quick look that told me she knew-knew that I wasn't alright and that she knew better. _She knows me way too well._ I thought. I sighed and repositioned Ed so that we were both comfortable enough to ride the two hours.


	16. Chapter 16: Gone

**Animer's chapter enjoy! :3**

* * *

We had arrived in Central about fifteen minutes ago. It was a sunny day, happy and opposite of our predicament. _Why does Fullmetal have to suffer more? Is there any equivalent exchange in the world?_ These thoughts raced through my head as fast as the minutes passed. Ed's breathing was even fainter than before. I was constantly checking Ed's pulse to make sure it was still there. "Darn it, can you go any faster?" I asked irritably. "Sorry, Mustang. The car's weighed down and I don't want people to stare more than they already are." Armstrong told me. I cradled Ed against my chest and placed my head on top of his. He didn't move. He hadn't moved on his own since he had last collapsed. The only sign of life was the shallow breathing. "Ed..." I sadly whispered into his hair.

-Al's POV-

The colonel was starting to worry me. He was clutching brother so tightly-as if he were forcing brother to stay tied to this Earth. _Wait! Why am I thinking as if he's going to die? Brother's stronger than that. I hope..._ The last part of my thoughts sent me shaking in frustration and fear.

-Riza's POV-

I knew that Roy was scared for Ed-no, I was sure that he thought of him as more than that. He seemed to think of him as a son. I had seen the two getting close, but was surprised when I realized that it had gone this far. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard Al shaking. I had started to turn around, but stopped when Armstrong caught my eye. His eyes gave a warning to let the boy be. I gave a curt nod in response and shifted my gaze back to the road.

-Armstrong's POV-

I caught Riza looking back at Al, who I had heard starting to shake. I turned slightly and thankfully caught Riza's attention before she called to Al's attention. She nodded in response and turned back. _I hope that he'll be alright. He's tough, but human. Those brothers deserve more than what this world's giving them._ I thought warily.

-Roy's POV-

We made it to the hospital about thirty minutes later, and Fullmetal was to the point that he was only breathing a soft sigh every few minutes. I had hoped to get there sooner to get Ed the help needed, but I couldn't worry about that now. Armstrong skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and said, "I'll park the car. You get Ed inside." I barely heard him because I had already jumped out of the car and ran inside. I vaguely heard Al and Riza running behind me. We ran to the check-in desk; I was still carrying Ed protectively. "Name?" The receptionist hurriedly asked while another nurse ordered a stretcher. "Edward Elric." Riza replied. I was glad that she knew I needed her to take care of the paperwork while I took care of Ed.

-Ed's POV-

My back ached and my lungs hurt with each breath. I plied my tired eyes open and looked up at the man holding me. My lips parted as a silent sigh escaped from me. "Ed?" The unusually quiet voice of Roy Mustang asked from above me. "...Roy?" The rasping sound that had become my voice asked. "Shhh...I'm here, Ed." He crooned. "Ed...you called me Ed. Why now, of all times?" I asked. He hesitated, then replies, "Because it's your name." "Whatever." I pulled in a tight breath as a painful pang went through my lungs and traveled down to my stomach.

It was one of the worst feelings to have to throw up, but not having the energy or the stomach content to. "Shh...Ed." He whispered softly into my hair. I hadn't realized that I had curled into Mustang's shoulder and was crying freely from the pain. "Roy...if I die...I want Al to have anything and everything that belongs to me. Research money...everything." I whimpered. I could feel Roy stiffen. "Ed, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." He said in a wavering voice. "We both know it's possible. Roy, please...just...just take care of h-h-h-h-" I stuttered as a small sob violently shook my body. "Calm down Ed. It's ok. I'm here."

I looked up as a few tear drops landed on my face. "Roy...?" The man that I had despised for years, had made fun of, and had looked up to was crying. In front of me. _Over me._ I bent inwards as a short coughing fit raged my ragged body. When it ended, it left me breathless and with a blood stain on my shirt where I had spat it out. "Roy, whatever happens, just take care of Al for me. Will ya?"

-Mustang's POV-

Ed was so weak...and it only got worse as he seemed to give up. "Will you?" He quietly asked again. "Yeah." I heard stranger with my voice tell him. It was so weird; it was like a dream. How could this happen to him so suddenly? A week ago he was yelling at me to not call him short and now...this. I looked down into his eyes and saw him smile sadly at me. The next second, he went limp. My breaths quickened in terror. I immediately fell for his pulse and opened my eyes in horror when I didn't feel his pulse. "ED!" I yelled, causing Riza and Al to look over quickly. _Thank God they weren't listening before..._

I thought sidewardly. As if on cue, doctors rolled the stretcher out and pulled him from my grasp. They wheeled him through the white double doors to hell and pulled my only son away from me. Al and Riza had to hold me back from running after him. "Ed!" I yelled as I started to sob again. "Calm down, sir." Riza said, putting extra emphasis on the 'sir.' "This won't help him." I stopped struggling and fell into Riza's arms. "S-sir?" She stuttered. "Please..." I pleaded into her shoulder, wanting desperately the comfort that I never asked for or had gotten from the father that I never had.* She put her arms around me and stayed that way for me.


	17. Chapter 17: Praying to God

**Got it up finally, the whole time my little cousin was walking into the room asking if I was getting free games lol. I just got the new expansion for World of Warcraft and am loving it, my main character is now a werewolf (if any of you play she's a 78 worgen druid) so I've been playing that and doing homework, I'm surprised this is up so early lol. **

**I had tons of ideas for this chapter but went with this one, cause this was shorter and made a little more sense (don't ask about the other ideas, they were okay but this one was the best). I also snuck myself into the story, maybe I'll pop back up in a sequel to this or something but I don't know.**

**So yeah, enjoy and thank you for the comments and favs, they make me happy :3**

**Animer, Ed and I you!  
**

* * *

Praying to God

Hawkeye is still holding onto me, her head resting on mine as she desperately tries to hold back tears. I've lost my battle and am still sobbing into her shoulder, feeling like my heart is snapping in two. Al is making a horrible sobbing sound, the only way he can cry in that body, while Armstrong is gently patting him on the back, even though the young boy can't feel the soothing touch.

_"God, please don't take him…not yet…please just let him live…" _I beg in my mind, hoping that some divine power will grant my wish. But with my luck the opposite will happen, I can just see a doctor coming out through those doors of despair and saying the dreaded words of "Edward Elric is dead."

I don't know how long we've been standing in the lobby's hall; it feels like days to me. The hospital's doors open and a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes walks out, holding a clipboard close to her chest. She looks at our little group and stops in front of us.

"Are you the ones that brought in the little blond boy?" She asks. I instantly stand up straighter and fix her with fearful black eyes. Everyone around me tenses and she takes that as a yes, looking down at the clipboard then looking back up at us.

"Edward is alive, the doctors brought him back a minute or so after he died. When he woke up though he started coughing up some blood, they believe he has a severe case of pneumonia and have taking him into the OR." We all sigh in relief; Ed's not dead, well not yet.

"May I ask why they are operating on him?" Armstrong asks from somewhere behind me. The nurse looks at the clipboard once again.

"He's not being operated on, they're going to get the fluid out of his lungs. Of course you can't cut open someone's lungs so the doctors will use a tube to get the blood out. If you follow me I'll take you to one of the OR's waiting rooms and you can wait for him there." I nod and grab Hawkeye's hand, holding it tight like it's the only thing keeping me tethered to the world. The four of us follow the young nurse through the double doors and down a brightly lit hallway.

"Brother will be okay, right?" Al whispers behind me. I look back and force myself to smile.

"Ed's a fighter, I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry." He nods and I turn my attention back to the hallway, watching as doctors and patients walk past us, looking at our group in confusion. Well I guess it's not every day a large suit of armor, very muscular man, a well known state alchemist and his loyal lieutenant are seen walking briskly down the halls of a hospital.

"You can all wait in here, in around an hour or so a doctor will come out and ask for the party of Edward Elric. If the operation worked he'll tell you what's going on then take you to his room." The nurse bows and walks back down the hall. I look into the practically deserted waiting room, seeing an old man sitting in a chair in the corner reading a magazine. Against the other wall is a young girl around Ed's age drawing in a notebook while her mother is looking desperately at one of the doors.

The four of us take the nearest seats, quietly sitting down. The girl looks up at us through honey blond hair, hazel eyes glancing back and forth from Armstrong to Al. When she sees that I'm looking at her she looks back down, hastily scribbling in her book.

"Sir, maybe you should get some sleep." Hawkeye says, squeezing my hand tighter. I look up at her and nod, resting my head on her shoulder and looking back at the girl. Again she looks up and sees that I'm looking at her, she narrows her eyes and stands up, setting the notebook and pencil on her chair before walking over to us.

Her mother doesn't even notice that she's standing in front of us, glancing around nervously. She looks at me then holds her hand out, a sign that she wants me to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Melissa, I saw you looking at me from across the room." I blush as everyone looks at me. I grab her hand with my free one and shake it once.

"My name is Roy, sorry about that."

"Its okay, that old man in the corner has been looking at me funny the whole time I've been here." Melissa smiles and looks at Al, curiosity in her eyes.

"I like your armor, it's so cool." Al laughs as she continues to look at him, eyes wide in excitement.

"Thanks, my name is Alphonse, what are you doing here?" He asks, reaching out his hand for her to shake. Melissa looks at it then shakes it vigorously, blushing slightly.

"My grandma's sick so we're waiting for her to get out of surgery. My grandpa and brother are getting some of her stuff from the house, why are you here?" She doesn't sound sad or scared; I wish I could feel that good about Ed's health.

"My older brother is sick too, we're waiting for him too." Melissa nods and looks back as an older man and a young boy walk into the room. She smiles and looks back at us.

"They came back; I thought it would take longer. Oh well, it was nice to meet you all, Alphonse I hope your brother gets better. Maybe someday we can hang out or something." I smile slightly as her eyes glow.

"Sure, that would be fun; my brother would like to meet you too." Melissa nods and runs over to her family, talking rapidly to them and hugging her grandfather.

"Cute girl, I think that cheered Al up a little." Hawkeye says. I nod and close my eyes, hoping to get a couple minutes of sleep.

"Yeah, he really needs cheering up at the moment." I close my eyes and feel my mind slipping beneath the dark waves of unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir, Sir, wake up!" Hawkeye is shaking my shoulder, practically yelling in my ear. My eyes snap open and I sit up, looking around the room quickly in any search of danger. I see a doctor standing in front of us, looking down at me with a strange look on his face.

"We're done operating on Edward; he pulled through the operation and is currently being taken to his room. If you follow me I'll take you to see him." My heart skips a beat as I stand up with the others and follow the doctor down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Ever Leave

**I had this in my head for a long time, but it got massively changed around. It was originally going to be from Ed's POV and was going to be his near death experience, but the idea seemed like something I had done before (see the story Damaged) and it's really hard to write a near death experience (well in my eyes)**

**I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK! The list is about 7 pages but I got close to half of it done in 3 days, if I keep it up then I'll be done uber soon. I hope to have a story up by Christmas, maybe a new story that won't be finished or a quick one shot that has to do with snow or something *shrugs* I have a whole notebook filled with ideas, I don't know which one to chose lol**

**Yeah so hope you enjoy and thank you all for the favs and comments, they make Ed, Animer and I happy.**

**Oh Animer is going to write the next chapter, I don't know when it'll be out but I know it'll be EPIC :3**

**Love you all  
**

* * *

Don't Ever Leave

The hospital's hallway is bright, blinding light reflecting off of the white linoleum floor. Sterile scents wash over us as we walk to Ed's room, but behind the smell is the tell tale scent of death, fear, and forgotten hope. Al's large metal hand is practically glued to mine, his fingers wrapped tight around mine in a death grip. Even though he can't smell the horrors in this place he can still pick up the horrible feelings associated with the hospital.

"I should tell you now that he'll probably be out of it. We don't even know if he'll wake up today, his body has gone through hell and back. Just please don't get him too excited or anything, he needs to rest for a while." The doctor at the head of our group stops, resting his hand on a shinning silver doorknob. Dread slowly creeps into my heart as the knob twists and in turn causes the door to slowly slide open.

I could see Ed lying on his back in a bed, automail arm resting lightly on his chest. The doctor next to us shuffled to the side, quietly walking down the hall so that we could be alone with Ed. My feet feel like cinder blocks as Al and I slowly walk towards him, I can feel the armor shaking beside me.

The sound of a heart monitor hits my ears as we get closer, _beep…beep…beep…_the high pitched beeps echo around the room, at least we all know that he's alive. I can see an IV inserted into the bend of his arm, the bag of clear fluid hanging on a hook that is on the wall. A thin plastic tube runs from an oxygen tank next to the bed to rest behind Ed's ears, the end of the tube leading into both of his nostrils.

"C-c-c-colonel..." Al trails off as I walk towards Ed's bedside, looking down at him through my dark bangs. As I watch him he takes in a deep rasping breath, shuttering in his sleep as the air hits his lungs. I kneel down beside the bed and gently take his flesh hand in my free one, feeling warmth radiating out through pallid skin. Ed doesn't even analogies that I'm here, holding his hand; he just lies there taking in horrible rasping breaths.

"Major, Lieutenant, I want you two to go to King Bradley and tell him everything that has happened. He needs to be informed about those things and Edward's health." I hear a rush of air as both of them salute then the sound of running as they rush out of the hospital.

"Do you think those things are gone?" Al asks, letting go of my hand and standing behind me. I shake my head and lift Ed's hand from the bed, holding it close to my face.

"I only burned the ones that had entered the house; some could have survived and might be following our trail. It would only be a matter of time before they reach Central, let's just hope that doesn't happen, that my theory is just a theory." I whisper in a dead voice, it's hard to talk about saving the world when your own is shattering.

"Roy…?" A familiar voice makes me look up. I'm shocked, but happy; to see Ed looking at me through half closed eyes. Beads of perspiration rest on his forehead and the dark circles under his eyes make it seem like he hasn't slept in days.

"Welcome back Ed." I smile and he smiles back, turning his head to the side so he can see me better. The cannula in his nose twists slightly but remains in place. A small cough racks his body and he closes his eyes, shivering with discomfort and cold.

"Big brother, how do you feel?" Al asks voice full of worry. Ed opens his eyes again and slowly looks up at Al, a confused look on his face.

"Is…is that Al? Everything is…so blurry and…spinning…" Now I know what the doctor meant by 'He'll be out of it for a while.' Poor kid is probably feeling horrible after all he had to go through in less than two hours. I place my hand on his forehead, feeling how warm he still is. His temperature seems lower but it's not gone completely.

"Al, could you get a damp washcloth?" I ask, hearing a muffled 'yes' from behind me as Al heads off to the bathroom. Ed looks at me in confusion, eyes distant and clouded over.

"It'll make you feel better." I state simply, wiping sweat off of his forehead as he lets out another weak cough.

"Good…I feel like crap…but better than…before…" Ed's eyes are slowly closing as he takes in a deep breath. I can see tears slowly leaking out from behind his closed lids, running down his face as he opens his eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" I ask gently, holding his hand tighter as he lets out a small whimper. Suddenly he leans forward and his thin arms wrap tightly around my neck, his head buried deep into my shoulder.

"I-I-I-I thought that I would…would never see you again…I was in this bright place…it was so peaceful…" He stops when Al re enters the room, taking in a shaking breath. "Al…I saw mom…she was there with me…she said it wasn't our faults…then she told me it wasn't my time…and…and next thing I know your…all here…"

"Calm down Ed, your fine and nothing's going to take you away from us again." I gently pat his back as he begins to sob into my shoulder. Al kneels down beside me and runs his hand down his brother's back, trying to soothe him in any way.

"I…I love you both…so…so much…don't leave…don't ever leave…" Then Ed goes limp in my arms, his sobbing becomes weaker. I know his body is too weak to continue with these strong sobs; he really, really needs to sleep.

"Ed, go to sleep okay? Al and I won't leave you don't worry. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you get better." I lie him back down on the bed, watching as Al places the damp washcloth on his head. Ed looks up at us and smiles weakly and closes his eyes.

"Thank you…" Then he goes limp and is out like a light.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare

**Animer's chapter, I would say more but I'm holding back tears. It's just nothing really, I just haven't seen my friends in a year and it feels like their finally abandoning me...**

* * *

Nightmare

My head bobbed sleepily with exhaustion. I had fought to stay awake to be there if Ed woke up again. Clearly, this was a bad decision. _I should have gone to sleep whenever I got the chance._ I thought as my eyes drifted closed and I slipped into the comforting brace of darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" An ear-shattering and heart breaking scream sliced through the air. I snapped awake and searched with a wild gaze for the source. Another scream sounded soon after the first one ended. My eyes finally rested on Ed; who was sitting up in bed with a horrified look on his face and waves of sweat rolling off of him.

I quickly went to Ed's bedside and tried shaking him to calm him down. "Ed! Ed!" I said frantically. _Darn it! His body can't handle this kind of stress right now! _Ed screamed again, this time ever louder. "Get bAAAAAACK!" Ed screamed frantically. "Ed! E-oh, come on!" I muttered angrily. I pulled myself onto the side of his bed and pulled him into my lap. Cradling him, I whispered soothingly, "Ed…Ed, calm down." I took his hand tightly and hugged him tightly. Ed had stopped screaming but was still shuddering with the horrible sobs that had wracked his body. I stroked his hair lightly as he seemed to calm down. "Is everything all right?" A nurse asked as she busted through the door loudly. Ed jumped in my lap and held on to my tighter as he screamed again.

I shot the nurse a murder's glare and asked, "Could you get him something?" "Y-yeah!" The nurse stammered and left. Ed was shaking against my chest, finally calming down again. "Ed, what happened?" I asked. Ed tightened his grip on my shirt. "Mustang," He whispered. "Yes?" I whispered back. "They chased me again. Those…those things. Please don't leave. Please d-d-d-d-d-" He shuddered as fresh sobs tore their way down his cheeks. "Shhh…" I rocked him gently, trying to quell him. The nurse poked her head in quietly, and then walked in slowly. I looked up and nodded at the needle in her hands. She nodded in understanding and walked over. "Ed." I whispered quietly to him. "This kind lady is going to help you. We just need you to put your left arm out.

Ed whimpered, obviously knowing the only thing that could come out of needing his one arm, and put his arm reliantly out. The nurse tenderly held his arm as she dabbed it with the cleaning materials. Ed stiffened against me as he felt the cool alcohol. As the nurse inserted the needle, I felt Ed pull in a quick, sharp breath. Soon, the vial was empty and the nurse had left after applying the Band-Aid. I could fell the affect pulling on Ed as he grew heavy in my arms. Ed looked up and gazed into my eyes drunkenly. "Heh…you need to shave." Ed smiled lazily and put his head back down, making a small thump. "Mustaaaaaaaang." He whispered. "I love you." I sighed and chuckled at the childish voice that was coming out of this hardened fighter. "I love you too, Ed."

Ed fell asleep as the last word left my mouth. I knew that it would be better if I put him down, but I selfishly kept him in my lap. _I'm glad I told Al to take Hawkeye to the cafeteria. Otherwise..._ I shuddered to think of how scared Al would have been. It was terrible to go through what Ed had. I should have known that something like this would happen; Ed being delirious during the attacks made him think of things differently than they were. I listened as Ed quietly took in a breath, held it, and let it go. Every now and then, he would shutter in his sleep as a result of getting acquainted with the changes the surgery had made. _Ed…_I inwardly sighed as I thought of how long it was going to take for him to completely heal from this. It didn't seem fair; Ed had done so much and had been sick so such a short time. Where's the exchange?

Incidents like this really made me question my philosophy. I shut my eyes and pulled Ed back up into my lap, for he had begun to slip off. _Don't die. Please, Ed. After my parents and Hughes…I just don't know how well I could take it._ I jumped when I heard a soft knocking at the door. A surprised nurse put her head through the door and said, "Mr. Elric has a visitor." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened as Fuhrer King Bradley himself strode into the room. "Why, hello there, Colonel Mustang. I heard what happened." He held up a fishnet style bag with a melon in it. "I hope you like lemons." I was still surprised that the leader of the country had casually walked in when I came to my senses. "Uh, oh!" I struggled to put Ed down. "No, no. I'm only staying for a moment."

Bradley said, causing me to stop fidgeting. "Yes, sir," I said obeying as I saluted him. "Now, I got the report on what happened, but I felt that I needed to hear it straight from you." He walked over to the bedside table and put Ed's gift down. "What happened?" He asked. I explained the entire story from start to end with all of the details. To shorten it, I didn't go into too many details about the various…gross things that had happened. "I see." Bradley said after I had finished. "I want a report on how things develop from here." He turned and opened the door to leave. "I hope Fullmetal heals soon," He said with a smile. Bradley walked out the door and shut it as he left. I let the salute that I had thrown up too late fall. I sighed and turned a questing gaze to the gifted melon. _Sometimes I wonder…_ I thought jokingly.


	20. Chapter 20: Slow Improvement

**I know it's been a long time since this was updated, lol, but it is not on hiatus don't worry. So did everyone have an epic Christmas? Cause I sure as hell did. I got an Ed Elric plushie, two plastic lawn flamingos, a sock monkey, FMA season 1 on DVD, and tons of candeh X3**

**So yes, enjoy and always know that Animer, Ed and I you :3  
**

* * *

Slow Improvement

I was glad to see that Ed was making good progress. He had worried me so much but now the only problem seemed to be his nightmares. He was taken off the IV and other various machines a day or so ago and was scheduled to be removed from the oxygen soon, also. It pained me every time he woke up screaming but I knew that we could make it through. After the machines were removed I thought that Fullmetal could handle himself. Surprisingly, he asked-no, pleaded me to stay in the room. I had agreed for his sake and so that Hawkeye wouldn't give me _that_ look.

It really was unfair that she did that to me. I've only heard married men talk about _that_ look before. Anyway, Fullmetal made me do something that I thought I never would. Actually, he made me do two things. One, willingly fill out paperwork. Two, admit that I love somebody to the point of calling them my own son. True, we have our quarrels but we both know that the other doesn't mean it. I just can't shake this feeling of commitment that I've forged with these boys. The love and willingness to show is there. I now know that I need them and that they need me.

I sat gazing at Ed's strained sleeping face. He was giving all the signs I knew to look for. His eyes shot open and I covered his mouth before he could scream. I know that it's probably not the brightest decision to put my hand near a strong mouth but it's the best one I've got. I use my other hand to stroke his hair and my voice to gently soothe him. Soon, his breathing calms and he again falls asleep. If it weren't for him I would have left.

The next day

"I swear Mustang! They're planning on making a car line called Mustang!" Ed said, pouting. I chuckled. "I never said that I didn't believe you, kid." "Kiiiiiid?" Ed whined. "How many times do I gotta tell you? Inotalittleruntwithnoshoes!" "What?" I laughed. "That doesn't even make sense!" "You don't make sense mister!" Ed said defensively. I laughed again and turned my head at a soft knocking. "Come in!" Ed happily called. "Hi brother," Al called joyfully to Ed. "Did joo bring dat for meee?" Ed asked playfully, eyeing the tray of food that Al was carrying greedily. "Yes." "YES!" "Evening, sir," Hawkeye said as she saluted. I returned the gesture and smiled as Ed started to wolf down the food hungrily. It was great to see the boys together and happy. "Sir," Hawkeye whispered warily to me. "Yes?" I asked. Hawkeye glanced apprehensively over at Ed then whispered into my ear, "There have been reports of attacks on a town called Rotchechester."

I knit my eyebrows together in concentration. "Isn't that…" "Yes, a town that was nearby the one that we stayed at." Hawkeye concluded for me. I jumped when I heard a loud clattering sound. "No…I knew it…" I dared to look at Ed. My eyes grew wide at his expression. His eyes were wide and horrified. Sweat rolled down in face and added shine to his pale figure. "I knew they would come back for me!" Ed screamed. The way his voice sounded…sounded…so afraid…helpless…shoved an ice dagger into the loving part of my heart that I had recently rediscovered. "B-brother!" Al cried out. Al reached out to try to comfort his brother but was pushed away fearfully. The dagger in my heart twisted as tears ran down his face. "Ed calm down! You'll be fine!" Hawkeye tried to reach out to him but was also pushed away. The dagger yanked itself out and smashed back into my heart with terrible force as Ed broke down. The strong soldier he had become wasn't a match for the beast that had taken root in his heart. Then I realized the obvious. He wasn't looking fearfully at his brother or Hawkeye. No, he was looking pleadingly at _me. _I stood up and walked over to Ed's bed.

I carefully sat down next to him and pulled him onto my lap. "Shhhh…" I whispered softly into his hair. I sat there with him; rocking him and gently stroking his hair. The entire time he had been shaking, so it surprised me when he suddenly stopped. "Ed?" I asked, gently turning him so that I could see his face. "Don't worry Mustang, I'm okay." He looked…like the old Ed. I hoped this would last but knew that it was only a glimpse of what we would have to work for. "It'll be fine. I think that the drugs the nurse gave me are kicking in…they seemed to have cleared my head." Ed's head bobbed and he latched onto me in a tight hug. "Love you…" He whispered. "I love you too, Ed."

I had been thinking about the topic so much lately that the words slid off my lounge without control or any restraint. He fell limp in my arms and I carefully put him back in bed. I pulled the covers up and did another thing I thought I would never do. I kissed my son goodnight. I smiled slightly at the moment. I sighted sadly and turned to Hawkeye with my usual serious attitude. "Where are the reports?" I asked. "At the office," She replied. "Goodbye Al." I threw my farewell over my shoulder as I left the hospital room with Hawkeye. It was going to be a tough fight but I knew that we could all win it.


	21. Chapter 21: All About Us

**This chapter sucks and I'll probably end up updating it. The whole time I was writing this my little cousin was all like "I pooped!" and I had to...well you know...please don't make me say it.**

**The first couple of paragraphs I had written down in my handy dandy notebook but the rest after that was just quick ramblings and I'm so sorry if it's pure crap. The next story I'm going to update is Black Rose, so hopefully that chapter won't suck as bad as this one lol. I don't know when it'll be up cause I have this annoying cold and it's making me uber tired and I can't stop coughing -.-***

**Animer, Ed and I you all and thank you for all the comments and favs!**

**Oh and by the way this chapter was named after the song All About Us by t.A.T.u, it suits the chapter and is a cute song in general. I suggest checking it out :3**

**"If they hurt you,**

**They hurt me too,**

**So we'll rise up,**

**Won't stop,**

**Cause it's all about us."~All About Us by t.A.T.u**

**:3  
**

* * *

All About Us

I sat back in my office chair, massaging my temples in hopes of banishing this headache from the confines of my skull. For the past hour Hawkeye and I had read through and examined the files that held information on the town that had been attacked and the one we had stayed near.

"Okay, so there was an alchemist that was doing some work that involved trying to bring back the dead. The only thing his elixir was able to bring back was dead snakes, since they are cold blooded and in turn closer to death than mammals. So some of his experiments got out into the woods, bit other snakes which in turn bit either live humans or corpses, spreading the toxin" Hawkeye nods and unties the hair band holding her hair back, letting a cascade of pale gold blanket her shoulders.

"Yes, the toxin is spread by the saliva of those infected and in turn makes…well makes the dead come back to life." All of this seems to be coming from a horror movie, there's no such thing as the walking dead or monsters…but how can you deny it when the truth is in your face?

"The military has a blockade up but who knows how long that will last. I say that, given the current condition of things, these things will be in central in a week and a half. By then Ed will hopefully get better, we can all lie low in my house until those things go away. Armstrong is already telling Bradley about our findings and the plan is to get the city prepared for attack." I close my eyes and sigh, feeling like the weight of the world rests on my shoulders.

"I've talked to the doctors and they said that Ed will be out in that time, but he has to rest for quite awhile before he's fully healed." Hawkeye stands up and places a closed manila folder on my desk.

Just then the phone on my desk rings, harsh chimes that bore deep into my skull like tiny nails. Hawkeye quickly grabs the receiver and holds it to her ear.

"Hello?" The silence is broken by that single word and it makes my heart begin to pound. The tension in Hawkeye's shoulders slowly fades and she sighs in relief.

"It's Alphonse sir." She hands the phone over to me and I place it to my ear, hearing nothing but static.

"Al? Hey Al, you there?" There is silence for a moment then I hear the familiar hollow sigh that Al makes when he's worried or frustrated.

"Hi Roy, sorry to call you when you're at the office but…well…I guess you could say…" Al is cut off as I hear loud panting coming from the other end of the phone, by the sound of it someone is pretty scared.

"Dad? Is that you?" I hear Ed's weak voice through the phone and it makes my heart skip a beat. I sit up straighter and feel worry crash down on me.

"Ed it's me, are you ok?" I ask quickly, feeling myself shake as silence meets my question.

"Are you ok? Where are you? Those things aren't coming are they?" I can feel his panic through the phone and I really wish I was there with him. I know he's had another nightmare and by the sound of it this one was probably one of his worse.

"I'm fine Ed, everything's fine; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry, what if those things get you? Or what if they get me?" I hear a scream that ends in a terrified sob. I set the phone down and stand up; ignoring Hawkeye's concerned looks, as I run from the office and down the hall. The hospital is probably five minutes away if I run; hopefully by then Ed will be a little bit calmer. I run out the door and onto the sidewalk, pushing past people as panic consumes me. My breaths don't seem like their coming to me and the world seems to blur around the edges, but my legs feel stronger and I don't feel tired at all.

Next thing I know I'm in the hospitals lobby, holding the front desk for support as I take in huge gulps of air, trying to steady my breathing.

"Edward…Elric…I'm here…to visit…Edward Elric…" I pant out; looking at the terrified nurse as she slowly composes herself.

"N-n-n-name?"

"Roy Mustang." She scribbles my name down and glances at the clock behind her desk, writing down the time and then handing me a visitor's pass. I nod and walk as quickly as I can down the hall, trying not to make myself look crazier than I already have. Then I notice the large suit of armor that is Al walking down the hall towards me, soulful eyes filling the eye holes of his helm.

"Roy, thank god you're here. Brother woke up and he was freaking out…I tried to calm him down but when he saw that you weren't there he freaked. He sent me down here to see if you came and here you are." I nod and grab Al's hand, walking quickly down the hall with him being towed behind me. The door to Ed's room is open and I dash into it, hearing Al's armor smack loudly against the open door.

I look over at the bed in the center of the room, seeing Ed huddled there in the fetal position, shaking and whimpering. Al pushes past me and runs to his brother's side, shaking him until he raises his head out of his knees. His dull golden eyes quickly dart around the room then finally rest on me.

"Ed, it's okay, I'm here now." I can see the panic drain from his eyes and his body relaxes, tears are still streaming down his cheeks but I know that they are tears of happiness. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, feeling Ed's thin arms wrap around my neck.

"Dad, please don't leave. Don't ever leave again, what if those things come back?" He buries his head in my shoulder. Then I feel Al's arms wrap around both of us and Ed relaxes even more.

"I won't let them get you, in a week or so they are going to be here. Hawkeye and I will take you to my house and we'll all hide out there. You'll be safe until they leave." My words are directed towards both of them, but are mainly for Ed. In this time I've grown quite fond of Al and I already know I can't live without either of them.

Ed nods into my shoulder then goes limp, these panic attacks take a toll on his body and when they are over he normally sleeps for quite awhile. I keep him in my arms for a little then lie him back down on the bed, tucking the blankets in around him then sitting in my normal chair next to him.

"Night Ed." I whisper, lowering my head and kissing his forehead. If my past self were to see me now he would probably be dumbfounded, it seems like yesterday Ed and I were fighting in my office and here we are now.

Ed stirs at my touch and seems to smile in his sleep. I smile and feel love and relief flood over me.


	22. Chapter 22: Sanity

**So sorry it's so late, I've had a lot of stuff happen to me in just the past week. Let's see...well I nearly committed suicide, I was in my dads room with his gun case open and looking at the gun. I got sick with the thought of it and threw it back in, I told my aunt and she in turn told my dad who in turn told my mom. My aunt, dad and I discussed that I go to Western Psych (mental institute in Pittsburgh) but then I asked to take a ride in the car. My dad drove me to my grandma's house then to my uncles house to see his cute daughter Evelyn, her twin Abby is still in the hospital since they were premature but she's getting better. Based on what I did my dad decided it would be a bad idea to lock me up, so I'm all good now and feel much much better. And to make it better my best friend kinda has her phone back and my other best friend has always been talking to me, he's been a big help through all this.**

**So yeah enough about my crappy week, you all want this chapter lol. There will be one more chapter after this and I will write it, Animer is done writing the story and she was also a big help with this. Without her the story probably wouldn't be as great as it is. **

**So hopefully the next story to be updated will be A Chimera's Pain, I have a chapter outline in my head, I just need to write it down. Or maybe tomorrow I'll write the last chapter of The Snake and you all can relax, but don't worry, when I get the time I'll write a sequel to The Snake, since the ending will be a slight cliffhanger, cause it'll end before the zombie attack.**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the comments and favs! Ed and I you all**

**:3 **

* * *

Sanity

_The dimly lighted room around me was hauntingly familiar, the horrible sounds of wind blowing against the small cabin, making the wood creak with the bare branches of the nearby trees. Most people would have been scared just by that but what the sound that echoed around the large living room made my blood freeze solid in my veins. _

_ The once boarded up windows and door were open, letting in a cold wind and the horrible sounds of longing moans. Eyes were glowing from out in the dark forest, glazed over gazes that were all on me. _

_ "Mustang! Where are you? Dad!" I wail into the house, curling up in a fetal position when I get no response, "Al, are you here? Somebody…anybody…please help!" The front door begins to creak and shake, the sounds of sharp nails gouging into the wood sounding like nails on a chalkboard in my mind. _

_ Suddenly there was a large gash in the door, revealing a decaying arm with splinters of wood sticking out of the flesh. The hand reached around and grabbed the locked door knob, unlocking it with a horrible click that made me flinch. The door slowly slid open revealing three figures, each hidden in the shadows of the moonless night. _

_ The one that stepped forward first looked horribly familiar, last time I had saw her Mustang had been running for both our lives towards the garage. Her long ragged red hair hung over her face, but through the strands I could see that her jaw was missing. She looked at me, her milky green pupils locked on me, if she had a jaw I know she would be smiling. She shook her head and let her hair go behind her ears revealing her mangled face. A couple of her top teeth were gone and her tongue was hanging limply from her mouth, blood and drool mixing to drip onto the floor. The thing that caught my attention was the ragged bite wound on her left arm that looked like the source of her infection. _

_ The next person moved into the room, again looking familiar in a horrifying way. It was a man, his right arm was gone but was being held in his other hand, which was covered in blood and wood slivers. As I watched the severed arm twitched spasmodically, wrist directed towards me with the fingers groping at the air._

_ "Don't be scared Edward, I'm here to protect you." The final person walked into the room and my heart stopped when I saw who it was. My mother walked past the two zombies and kneeled down in front of me, looking just as she had in real life. Her long brown hair pulled to the side in a loose ponytail…brown eyes full of warmth…her warm hand resting gently on my knee…_

_ "M-m-m-mom?" I felt tears overflow from my eyes, rushing down my cheeks to drip onto the ground. My mother gently wiped the tears away and kissed my forehead, running her face through my bangs. _

_ "It's okay my little man, its okay." Her voice became warped and deeper with the last two words. I pushed her away and screamed at what my mother had become. _

_ Everything about her was gone, to be replaced with that horrible creature that Al and I had made in the basement two years ago. A ragged laugh parted through her lipless mouth, dark purple eyes glowing with a sick humor. _

_ "Edward, it's not as bad as it seems being dead and all, we'll come for you so you can see what it's like. We'll be together forever, me, you and…" She was cut off as my automail fist collided with her face, sending the creature flying backwards. Tears stung my eyes as I curled up into a tighter ball, looking at my mother in fear. _

_ "You're not my mom, you're just a monster. Leave me, Al and Mustang alone!" Then the world around me began to shake, a familiar voice echoed through the house and made everything slowly fade away…_

"Ed, Ed, Edward! Wake up!" My eyes snap open and the cabin surrounding me slowly fades. I feel a hand on my left shoulder shaking me, the voice still echoes around the hospital room and I look to the side, my heart stopping when I see who's shaking it.

The creature that had called herself my mother was there, her misshapen hand resting on my shoulder. My breath and heart rate quickened and I let out a horrified scream, sitting up in my bed and glaring at the creature to my left. With a shriek of pure hatred I raise my automail fist and smash it into the side of her face, watching in satisfaction when blood spurts from her mouth.

"Edward…" Suddenly my senses come back to me and the creature fades away, leaving Mustang holding his swelling cheek and looking at me with worry in his eyes. Instantly my breath catches in my throat as I realize what I had just done.

I had punched Mustang; I had just punched my dad…

I curl away from him, feeling tears sluggishly slide from my eyes as I curl up in the fetal position, sobbing quietly into my knees. I hear a nurse walk into the room and Mustang talking quietly to her, but they could be speaking a different language for all I care. The man who had taken care of me since I had gotten sick, the man who had promised to stay at my side for as long as I wanted, I had punched him thinking that he was the monster of my nightmares. I hear the nurse leave and the sound of Mustang sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

_"He must be so mad at me, he'll probably scream at me like he used to, or maybe he'll hit me back. He hates me for sure…I've taken so much from him and I just punched him…" _ I feel myself shaking in my sorrow, each silent sob racking my thin body.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean it! I won't ever do it again! Please, please don't leave me alone! I don't ever want to be alone, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" It makes me sick to hear my voice, to hear how fragile my mind has become and how much I've depended on others' to keep me from going insane. My past self would probably beat me to a bloody pulp, hell I even want to.

_"What the hell are you now? You never needed Mustang before but now here you are begging for his forgiveness! What a pathetic child you've become." _I bite down on my lip to keep myself from making even more of a scene. All I want to do right now is curl up under my bed and die.

"Ed it's okay, I won't ever leave or hurt you." I feel strong arms wrap around my shaking shoulders and a warm voice whisper in my ear. I try to shrink away from the embrace but instead find myself leaning into it, seeking the warmth and comfort that radiates from Mustang.

"I-I-I'm pathetic…I used to never rely on others for help but here I am…crying like a little baby." I bury my head in Mustang's arm, hating myself for what I'm doing now, but I can't help it. No matter how much I deny it I **need** Mustang right now and it seems like he needs me. I never wanted to think about Mustang possibly being a father figure in my life; maybe I was just scared that I would stop our journey for the philosopher's stone, but with these horrible nightmares and pretty much living in constant fear I can't just go out in my state of mind.

"You're not pathetic for asking for help when you need it. You've just been hiding your feelings behind that tough guy act, its okay to need others at times; its okay to just let it all out." Mustang turns me and pulls away slightly, just so I can look into his dark brown eyes. "The nurse told me something that will probably cheer you up."

"What?" I wipe stray tears away with my left hand, sniffling faintly then letting out a small wet cough.

"You're well enough to go home today, so cheer up, and besides there's a surprise waiting at my house for you." I look up at him and smile, feeling some of the sadness slide from my shoulders.

"Is Al there?"

"Yeah he is, all your stuff is there too so don't worry about that. It's safe from when the zombies attack and the houses all around Central are prepared too. We'll be inside for quite a while so we stocked up on food, water and your medication; it's one of the safest places to be." My smile grows bigger, just knowing that we'll all be safe as well as the people of Central makes my earlier depression fade away.

Mustang then gets up and motions towards a wheelchair sitting in the corner of the room. I frown and shake my head, even though I feel tired and weak from the medication I'm on I won't be wheeled out of here like some sick patient. I'll walk out of here myself.

I sit up and slip the hospital shoes on, then stand up and slowly walk over to Mustang, a little unsteady on my legs.

"You sure you'll be okay enough to walk out of here?"

"Of course I am! My legs are just not used to walking since I've been stuck in that damn bed for weeks." I smile when I see Mustang smile, I know this small little outburst of my old self has made him feel better; it even made me feel better. I let out a small huff and stumble out of the hospital room and into the hall, feeling Mustang wrap his arm around my shoulders to keep me from falling over. Together we both walk down the hall, each step feels like a mile but at the same time it feels so good. I'm getting out of here and I'm slowly getting my sanity back.

Halfway down the hall my legs begin to wobble and shake, barely able to hold my body up anymore. I try not to show how tired I feel but Mustang picks it up, looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Tired?"

"No, hospitals just creep me out; my legs are shaking in fear." I mentally slap myself when I feel my eyelids droop and my legs nearly collapse from under me. Mustang quickly catches me before I can fall flat on my face and with one swift movement I'm being cradled in his arms.

"Put me down! I'm fine! I can walk out of here dammit!" I punch weakly at his arms and squirm, but he's much stronger than me right now and it only makes me look like a little bratty kid. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes, glaring daggers up at him.

"It's great to see that you're getting better, I was worried when you stopped being an annoying little runt."

"Who the hell are you calling so small an ant would step on him!" I growl and struggle some more in his arms, hearing him laugh with my reaction. My struggles slowly get weaker and I go limp in Mustang's arms, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

Then I see the car getting closer and closer, and then I hear the back door open and feel the seat slowly slide underneath me. I also feel a warm jacket being draped over me and the scent of Mustang wreath around me. Yawning loudly I curl up under the jacket and hear the car start, then everything else is a blur.


	23. Chapter 23: Without Words

**This chapter is kinda short and I'm apologizing in advance lol. My doctor upped my dosage of Prozac and I'm feeling so tired. My brother is also sleeping over his friends house so I just had to steal the computer and type the last chapter up. Don't worry this isn't the end, I'm going to make a sequel when I get the time (maybe in the summer, I have no clue but there WILL be a sequel) **

**I also have yet another story planned, just like this one it came to me in a dream and I might upload a preview of it, you know like a prologue. It was such a weird dream, and I won't give anything away since it will become my next story lol. All I can say is that these antidepressants are giving me the weirdest dreams EVAR! lol**

**So I thank you all for reading this story up until the end and really hope you enjoy my other stories as much as this one. The next story to see an update is A Chimera's Pain, so keep an eye out for that and my new un-named story.**

**Ed and I you all and enjoy the final chapter of The Snake! **

**:3  
**

* * *

Without Words

The next thing I can remember is the sound of garage doors closing and the scents of oil and car exhaust. I open my eyes and yawn, still feeling the comforting clutches of sleep threatening to pull me down. I ignore them and sit up, looking out the back window and rubbing my eyes.

Mustang is standing in front of the garage door, ignition glove on and hand raised high. With one snap that seems to echo around the small space the doors sides melt into the walls, creating a perfect seal from the outside world. He turns around and takes his glove off, placing it carefully in his pocket so the fabric doesn't cause too much friction.

I close my eyes for a couple seconds and then suddenly hear the car door open. I open my eyes and see Mustang standing there, holding the car door open and smiling.

"We're home; Al's waiting for you inside." I yawn and sit up straighter, fighting off the urge to fall asleep right there and now. I know Mustang can see that I'm desperately fighting against falling asleep and the next thing I know his arms are wrapped around me, lifting me gently out of the car.

"I'm fine, I can walk into the house on my…" My sentence ends with a huge yawn and I mentally slap myself for showing such weakness. He just smiles and cradles me close to his warm chest; instinctively I curl towards his warmth and bury my head in his neck.

"You look like one of those zombies, no offence." I gently punch him in the arm and growl weakly.

"If I'm a zombie does that mean I can attack you?"

"I would win for sure in that fight, Elicia could take you down."

"Watch it, my mouth is dangerously close to your jugular." Before either of us can say anything back the garage door opens and Al steps into the small room. I can feel happiness radiating from his hollow armor body and if he was flesh and blood I know he would be smiling. How I miss that smile…

"Brother, you're back!" I smile when I see him practically shake with joy. "Come on, someone's waiting for you in the living room." With that he darts out of the garage, chanting that I'm out of the hospital like a little kid would. Mustang walks out of the garage which is connected to his house (a rare sight in Central, since most houses are apartments) and into the living room.

"Hello Edward." I hear the familiar voice of Hawkeye and the yapping of a small dog. I look at the couch and see her sitting there, blond hair resting gently on her shoulders, with Black Hayate sitting loyally at her feet.

"Hi Hawkeye." I smile and yawn loudly again at the end of my sentence, slowly losing the battle against my exhaustion.

"Armstrong would have stayed here with us but he's with his family preparing them for the attack. I know you'll miss him Ed." The last sentence is full of sarcasm and I growl at Mustang.

"I won't miss him nearly as you will dear colonel." I say in a sickingly sweet tone, smiling when I see an annoyed frown on his face. Before either of us can say anything Al breaks in again, standing in front of us looking innocently at Mustang.

"Colonel, if brother's tired I'll take him to the bedroom. You can stay out here with the lieutenant and I'll watch over him for once." I feel Mustang tense suddenly and I can tell he doesn't want to leave my side; after all he's stayed with me constantly after that last panic attack. I look up at him, begging him without words to let me and my younger brother be alone for a little.

"Okay, you two haven't really had alone time since this whole incident." Al's soulful eyes glow with happiness as he opens his arms up, waiting for Mustang to pass me over to him. I feel like a small child as Mustang's warm arms place me into Al's cold ones, I try to hide back a small shutter of discomfort when he pulls me closer to his chest. He thanks Mustang and then heads down the small hallway that leads away from the living room.

"The colonel only has two bedrooms in his house, the one facing the street is Hawkeye's and Hayate's. The one towards the back of the house is for the rest of us, Mustang said that you can have the bed to yourself and he can sleep on the floor."

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's his house he should get the bed."

"But brother, your still recovering and it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep on the floor…"

"I don't care, just lie down some blankets and I'm good." I cross my arms over my chest and let out a small huff, telling him without words that I'm not going to argue over this anymore. I win.

"Fine but if you start to cough up blood again I'm forcing you to sleep in the bed."

"Fine, I won't cough up blood then." Al sighs and opens the door on the right. It's a small room with one bed, a nightstand and a small dresser in the corner of the room.

"I put all your clothes in the dresser, so when you feel like changing out of those hospital clothes let me know." I nod as he sets me down on the bed, moving around the room to where the dresser is. He opens the top drawer and pulls out a couple blankets.

Before he can turn around I fall to my side, feeling how soft and warm the bed feels. The floor below looks so cold and hard in comparison, I suddenly don't want to sleep there.

"Al…I guess I'll sleep on the bed." Al turns around and I can almost see the smug smile on his emotionless face. I narrow my eyes signaling for him not to say anything; he sees it and walks over to the bed, setting the blankets down near my head.

"Good, I don't want you to ever get that sick again…" I sit up and look at him, watching as he lowers his head in sadness, armor shaking and echoing with small clangs. Suddenly I know how worried he's been for me and I feel bad. I gently wrap my arms around his metal neck and rest my head on his.

"Sorry for making you worry, I won't do it again." I whisper, backing out of my embrace and sitting back on the bed.

Without saying anything he sits up straighter and wraps his arms gently around me, returning my earlier hug. I smile and yawn, feeling my eyes slowly closing.

"Get some sleep brother; I'll keep an eye on you." I feel his arms release me and I fall to my side on the bed. I curl up under one of the blankets and rest my head on a pillow, feeling Al drape another blanket over me.

"Night Al."

"Night brother." Al sits down next to the bed, gently stroking my hair with his large hand. I feel comforted and loved as I fall asleep, again having peaceful dreams.

The End…?


End file.
